BROKEN KIM
by caramel-hun
Summary: TRANS&REMAKE FROM 'BROKEN HART' BY ELLA FOX with KAISOO as main pair. [THIS STORY CONTAINS LOT OF SEXUAL SCENES] Remake Story. KAISOO. GS. Genderswitch!Kyungsoo. Mature Content. NC. DLDR. ENJOY!
1. SUMMARY

Do Kyungsoo jatuh cinta setengah mati pada bos yang juga sahabatnya, Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin tidak punya minat romantis terhadap dirinya, tapi ternyata dia salah.

Jongin tak percaya pada cinta, komitmen atau apapun. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah sangat kuat mempengaruhi dirinya tapi Jongin tidak berniat untuk melakukan tindakan apapun.

Suatu malam yang liar mengubah hubungan mereka selamanya, tapi Jongin tidak memiliki keyakinan pada cinta juga tak percaya bahagia selamanya.

Bisakah Kyungsoo menerobos dan memperbaiki sesuatu yang rusak di dalam diri Kim Jongin?

27-12-2016

caramel-hun


	2. BAB 1

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 1

Pagiku sudah diawali dengan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku dijadwalkan bekerja jam sembilan tapi aku baru bangun setelah jam setengah sembilan. Aku biasanya sudah ada di jalan bebas hambatan sekarang, jadi jika aku terlambat itu adalah sesuatu yang serius dan sekarang aku terlambat dari jadwal dan kebingungan. Aku sudah menjalani pekerjaanku selama lebih dari setahun, dan aku hanya terlambat dua kali. Bukan statistik yang mengerikan—sampai kau tahu faktanya bahwa keduanya terjadi pada bulan ini.

Ini salahku sendiri karena aku begitu lelah hingga aku tidur tanpa terbangun oleh alarm. Setelah beberapa tahun menonton 'Dancing with The Stars' dan berpikir untuk mengambil kursus dansa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil lompatan dan melakukannya sekitar empat bulan yang lalu.

Ternyata, aku memiliki bakat untuk berdansa. Begitu baiknya sehingga instrukturku, Yixing memintaku untuk turun dalam dansa tango di kompetisi yang akan datang dengan sesama murid bernama Sehun. Sehun sangat membutuhkan partner dansa yang baru setelah partner dansa sebelumnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sehun lebih muda dariku dan itu tampak jelas. Di sisi lain ia sangat berbakat dan ramah. Dia benar-benar menarik dan dia menunjukkan sikapnya dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia tertarik padaku, tapi aku tidak merasakan suatu percikan—meskipun Tuhan tahu bahwa aku berharap itu ada. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus mencoba untuk berhubungan dengannya dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi, tapi kutahu itu tidak akan adil untuk melakukannya ketika kutahu aku tak punya perasaan terhadapnya.

Siapa pun yang berpikir bahwa berdansa itu mudah berarti dia belum pernah mencobanya. Dalam empat bulan terakhir ini aku telah kehilangan berat badan empat kilo dan turun dari pakaian ukuran nomor enam menjadi nomor empat—yang mana merupakan salah satu hal yang tidak aku sukai. Aku suka memiliki lekuk tubuh dan sekarang aku sangat ramping. Sisi baiknya aku memperoleh kepercayaan diri dan keterampilan berdansa, belum lagi stamina.

Sisi buruknya adalah berlatih secara konstan. Hal ini benar-benar melelahkan dan minatku dalam berdansa sudah berakhir. Aku telah memutuskan bahwa setelah kompetisi nanti aku akan menguranginya hingga aku berdansa paling banyak sekali atau dua kali seminggu. Aku menyukainya, tapi aku tak ingin berkompetisi secara teratur atau membuatnya menjadi profesi. Latihan malam lalu sangat melelahkan. Sehun dan aku berlatih selama enam jam untuk mengantisipasi kompetisi pekan depan. Otot-ototku sakit semua dan aku benar-benar tidak enak badan pagi ini.

Mengerang, aku sadar bahwa aku perlu memberitahu bosku, Kim Jongin, bahwa aku terlambat. Meraih iPhone-ku, aku mengirimkan sms, dengan cepat mengetik:

 _Jongin, sangat menyesal aku terlambat. Berada di sana secepat mungkin_

 _-Kyungsoo-_

Menekan tombol kirim, aku bergegas menuju ke shower.

Sesampainya di shower, aku mulai memikirkan Jongin. Tak ada yang baru di sana karena dia selalu ada di pikiranku dalam satu bentuk atau yang lainnya. Aku menghabiskan beberapa bulan pertama bekerja dengannya menyempurnakan ekspresi poker face-ku. Aku cukup yakin bahwa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku tertarik padanya, dan itu suatu anugerah. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan itu membuatku merasa senang tahu bahwa pendidikan adik perempuanku akan terbayar sepenuhnya. Akan luar biasa canggung jika Jongin menduga bahwa aku punya perasaan padanya. Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk mengijinkan emosi mengatur kehidupanku.

Orang tuaku meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan mobil dua tahun lalu ketika aku berumur dua puluh tiga tahun dan adikku Soohyun berumur sembilan belas tahun. Kami sangat beruntung bahwa uang asuransi jiwa memungkinkan kami untuk membayar lunas hipotek rumah kami di Seocho-gu, semua pinjaman mahasiswaku dan biaya kuliah dua tahun pertama Soohyun di SNU. Ketika aku melamar pekerjaan di Kim International, aku melakukannya karena aku membutuhkan pekerjaan yang mantap dengan gaji yang baik yang akan memungkinkanku untuk membayar kuliah Soohyun sampai lulus.

Aku sangat senang ketika aku mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Reputasi perusahaan ini menakjubkan, jadi aku tahu itu akan menjadi keuntungan besar untuk resumeku, dan gajinya luar biasa tinggi. Aku dipekerjakan empat belas bulan yang lalu sebagai asisten salah seorang eksekutif junior.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, asisten eksekutif Jongin bernama Baekhyun bertunangan dengan kepala desainer kantor cabang perusahaan di Yunani, dan dia pindah ke sana bersamanya. Asisten lainnya di perusahaan mulai dipanggil untuk mencoba menggantikan posisi Baekhyun yang lowong. Tujuh asisten diberi kesempatan, tapi mereka semua segera kembali ke pekerjaan asli mereka. Di dalam gedung berdengung gosip tentang calon asisten yang mengklaim bahwa Jongin terlalu sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Dua puluh asisten di atasku telah menemukan cara agar menunda ditugaskan sebagai asisten sementara Jongin, inilah sebabnya bagaimana aku bisa menjadi asisten eksekutif pimpinan perusahaan hanya dalam beberapa bulan masuk kerja.

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kembali di hari aku pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Jongin. Aku pernah melihat foto dia sebelumnya, tentu saja, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dengan semua hal yang aku pernah dengar tentang betapa sulitnya dia—untuk semua orang kecuali Baekhyun—kutahu bahwa aku diperkirakan akan menjadi calon asisten nomor delapan Jongin yang tidak memenuhi standarnya. Tak satu pun dari tujuh calon asisten sebelumnya telah kehilangan pekerjaan mereka dan mereka semua mengaku senang untuk kembali ke tugas semula, tapi aku tak ingin berakhir seperti itu. Tidak punya tempat kembali menjadi asisten seperti yang lainnya miliki, aku tak ingin meraba-raba dalam beberapa bulan pertamaku di tempat kerja. Kutahu jika aku bisa menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya, aku dapat terus melanjutkan karirku hingga bisa menanjak dalam perusahaan.

Aku tiba pada hari pertamaku sebagai asisten Jongin dengan mengenakan setelan abu-abu pucat dengan heels abu-abu, rambutku ditarik ke atas menjadi sanggul ketat. Aku pasti sudah menunggu saat seperti ini, dan siap untuk 'Melompati pagar' seperti ayahku biasa bilang. Meskipun aku tiga puluh menit lebih awal, Jongin sudah berada di kantornya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, aku pergi ke pintu kantornya dan melihat kedalam.

Jongin sedang membaca koran yang tergeletak dihadapannya dan asyik dengan artikel yang ia baca. Aku terpukau ketika melihat betapa tampannya dia. Foto tidaklah cukup mewakilinya, dan itu menjelaskan suatu hal karena aku belum pernah melihat foto yang jelek dari dirinya. Aku sudah siap untuk menghadapi orang yang memiliki ketampanan liar. Dalam kenyataannya ketampanan liar adalah pernyataan sembarangan. Jongin benar-benar menakjubkan.

Pagi itu rambut gelapnya acak-acakan, sesuatu yang akhirnya aku tahu itu adalah tatanan rambut standarnya, tak peduli apa gaya rambut awalnya. Tangannya menelusuri rambutnya ketika dia berpikir—senang, stres atau lelah, jadi rambut acak-acakan benar-benar tidak dapat dihindari. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan tidak mengurangi daya tariknya. Bahkan, menambahnya.

Aku menikmati mengamati sosoknya, lengan kemejanya digulung memperlihatkan kulit kecokelatan dengan jam _Tag Heuer_ besar di pergelangan tangan. Kemejanya ketat menempel di dadanya yang jelas sangat berotot. Perutku tergelitik hanya dengan menatapnya hari itu dan tidak berubah dalam setahun aku bekerja untuknya.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan memberi peringatan keras pada diri sendiri untuk menjadi profesional dan kemudian berdeham pelan. Itu sangat beruntung bahwa aku punya waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan melatih ekspresiku karena ketika Jongin mendongak dan mata kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan sentakan arus energi mengalir dalam tubuhku seperti muatan listrik statis yang sangat kuat.

Aku merasakannya di mana-mana, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung jari kakiku, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah pada intiku, yang berdenyut merespon. Butuh semua kekuatan yang ku punya agar tidak pingsan atau merona, tapi entah kenapa aku tetap saja begitu.

Dia mengangkat alis padaku, menilaiku dengan bingung sejenak, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Aku melangkah maju dan menyodorkan tanganku. "Mr. Kim, saya Do Kyungsoo. Saya asisten uji coba nomor delapan."

Dia terkekeh terhadap keberanian pernyataanku sementara aku tersenyum cerah padanya saat ia mengambil tanganku dan berjabat tangan dengan erat. Ketika tangan kita terhubung, bagian dalam seksku berdenyut dan mengejang lagi. Itu seolah-olah sentuhan kulitnya telah mengirimkan pesan langsung ke zona erotisku. Butuh banyak usaha untuk tidak terkesiap, tapi aku berhasil melakukannya.

Jongin menatap ke mataku sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu sempurna sampai aku punya pikiran senyumnya bisa menyebabkan wanita dewasa menangis. Alih-alih membiarkannya tahu bahwa dia membuat tubuhku lunglai seperti Jelly, aku berdiri tegak dan mempertahankan kontak mata dan senyum profesionalku.

Tersenyum padaku dia berkata, "Miss Do, Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Saya tiba-tiba merasa sangat berharap melakukan uji coba pada asisten nomor delapan." Aku mengangkat alis padanya, memiringkan kepala ke sisi dan tertawa.

Jongin menunjuk ke arah kursi di depan mejanya dan aku mengambil tempat duduk. Kami menghabiskan empat puluh menit berikutnya membicarakan alih tugas pekerjaan dan hal-hal yang diharapkan. Aku terkejut melihat bagaimana ramahnya dia, mengingat betapa cepat semua asisten sementara lainnya telah pergi, mengklaim bahwa ia terlalu sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Jongin tampak baik-baik saja bagiku, bahkan menyenangkan. Dia mengatakan padaku beberapa waktu kemudian bahwa aku adalah asisten pertama yang tidak tergagap, terbata-bata atau menggoda saat aku melalui wawancara dengannya. Aku sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana reaksi mereka. Aku kebetulan cukup beruntung punya waktu sesaat menyempurnakan reaksiku.

Mingguku sebagai asisten sementara Jongin berubah menjadi satu bulan. Setelah sebulan, aku ditawari pekerjaan penuh. Gajiku tiga kali lipat dibanding saat aku menjadi asisten junior, dan fasilitas dari perusahaan luar biasa. Ini termasuk mendapat mobil dinas perusahaan dengan merek papan atas setiap dua tahun. Aku sangat senang untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini.

Pada akhir minggu pertamaku sebagai Asisten Eksekutif yang resmi, Jongin mengajak aku dan adikku Soohyun keluar makan malam untuk merayakan promosiku. Kami mendapat begitu banyak kegembiraan sehingga acara itu menjadi rutin, dan beberapa minggu kemudian Jongin membawa adik laki-laki dan adik perempuan kembarnya bersama.

Aku seketika menyayangi mereka. Adiknya, Kim Mingyu berumur dua puluh enam tahun dan benar-benar pembanyol. Kim Ahreum dan Kim Ahra adalah kembar berusia dua puluh satu tahun, mereka cantik dan punya sikap sangat baik. Mereka punya saudara kelima, saudara kehormatan, yaitu Jeon Wonwoo, yang merupakan sahabat baik Mingyu. Dia dan Mingyu adalah duet yang dinamis.

Dikarenakan keadaan, Jongin dan Mingyu menjadi seperti orang tua untuk adik perempuan mereka. Ibu mereka telah melakukan bunuh diri ketika si kembar baru balita dan ayah mereka adalah seorang pecandu narkoba yang parah yang meninggal karena overdosis saat Jongin berumur tujuh belas tahun, Mingyu saat itu lima belas tahun dan si kembar sepuluh tahun.

Jongin dan Mingyu dengan tegas menolak membicarakan tentang orang tua mereka secara terperinci. Jika topik itu muncul meskipun hanya sekilas, salah satu dari mereka menghentikan pembicaraan itu dengan segera.

Aku tahu bahwa setelah ayah mereka meninggal, sejak saat itu mereka semua tinggal dengan adik ibunya yang lebih muda, Jihyun. Meskipun mereka belum pernah berhubungan dengan Jihyun sebelum kematian ayah mereka, Jongin dan Mingyu menghargai Jihyun karena telah menyediakan rumah yang stabil dan memungkinkan adik perempuan mereka tumbuh normal.

Jihyun juga menyelamatkan perusahaan kakek mereka. Narkoba dan keputusan bisnis yang baik tidak bisa berjalan berdampingan dan ayah mereka hampir menghancurkan perusahaan dalam tahun-tahun antara bunuh diri istrinya dan kematiannya sendiri.

Ketika Jihyun masuk dan mengambil alih kendali atas Kim _International_ , ia mampu menghentikan penurunan dratis dan mulai membangun kembali menjadi perusahaan sebelum semua kegilaan itu terjadi. Hal itu bisa membuat Jongin menyelesaikan SMA dan kuliahnya kemudian disusul oleh Mingyu karena perusahaan itu tetap berdiri. Sekarang Jongin menjadi Direktur Kim _International_ dan Jihyun sebagai Wakil Direktur. Mingyu sebagai kepala _engineer_ yang mengawasi semua bangunan dan instalasi.

Selama setahun terakhir, aku dan adikku menjadi dekat dengan Jongin dan keluarganya. Kami semua bertemu dirumah Jongin seringnya pada hari Minggu untuk _barbeque_ dan menonton film di ruang teaternya.

Soohyun dan si kembar yang hampir tak terpisahkan, tampak menyenangkan. Jongin dan Mingyu memiliki lelucon bahwa si kembar menjadi kembar tiga setelah mereka bertemu dengan Soohyun. Setelah kehilangan orang tua kami, Soohyun dan aku tidak punya keluarga yang tersisa. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa karena merasa terhubung sebagai sebuah keluarga lagi.

Selama setahun terakhir, Jongin dan aku menjadi sangat dekat. Dia menjadi sahabatku, aku akan datang kepadanya ketika aku ingin berbagi kabar baik atau buruk. Kami menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu kami bersama-sama, bertemu di gym tiga kali seminggu untuk berlari di _treadmill_ , pergi makan malam, menonton konser dan film.

Kami juga melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama-sama. Kami pernah ke Thailand, Jepang, New York City dan Yunani bersama-sama pada tahun lalu. Sangat menyenangkan bepergian dengan seseorang yang begitu menyenangkan saat berada didekat kita.

Ada beberapa kali—terutama selama beberapa bulan terakhir— yang membuatku berpikir bahwa Jongin telah menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku. Dia sangat posesif, tapi aku tidak yakin, karena menurutnya cara memperlakukan aku sama dengan cara dia memperlakukan adik kembarnya dan Soohyun, atau apakah karena ada sesuatu yang lebih di sana.

Perasaanku pada Jongin telah berevolusi dari hanya sekedar suka menjadi sebuah gairah untuk sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Aku mencoba untuk selalu berhati-hati terhadap kenyataan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan kencan dan ia tidak percaya pada pernikahan atau bahkan hubungan yang berkomitmen, yang berarti tidak peduli apapun itu, ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk merayuku.

Kiprah Jongin dengan wanita sangat mengkhawatirkan. Reputasinya sebagai seorang pria yang selalu dikelilingi wanita tercatat dengan baik. Dalam delapan bulan pertama saat aku sebagai asistennya, ada lima wanita yang berbeda yang 'didefinisikan sebagai hubungan'. Salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang bertahan sampai tiga minggu. Sesuatu telah menempatkan dia untuk tidak berhubungan seks sementara waktu, karena dia tidak memiliki begitu banyak perasaan seperti kencan pertama dalam empat bulan terakhir.

Dia pasti memiliki tipe favorit. Mereka semua sangat menakjubkan, cantik dengan tubuh yang super ramping, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tingginya kurang dari 170 cm. Ahreum dan Ahra menyebut mereka adalah 'Jongin- _bots'_ (bots:robot), dan menggodanya bahwa Jongin harus membangun sebuah pabrik di suatu tempat untuk mengocok mereka sampai keluar, sesuatu yang membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali Jongin. Dia biasanya hanya meringis dan terlihat malu ketika topik itu muncul dan kemudian mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Mingyu dan sahabatnya Wonwoo memiliki ungkapan yang jauh lebih kasar untuk mereka. Mereka menyebutnya _'fuck-bots'_ nya Jongin. Mereka tidak mengatakannya didepanku atau para gadis, tapi aku pernah mendengar mereka mengolok-olok Jongin tentang hal itu ketika mereka pikir kami tidak mendengarkan. Mingyu menjadi sangat kejam selama beberapa minggu terakhir, menanyakan pada Jongin bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa seks. Menurut sesuatu yang kudengar dari kata-kata Mingyu, ini adalah waktu terlama Jongin tanpa seks sejak ia kehilangan keperjakaannya.

Aku menjadi depresi karena pilihan Jongin pada wanita sangat berlawanan dengan penampilanku. Tinggiku hanya 160 cm, rambutku panjang dan gelap. Aku sama sekali tidak seperti Jongin- _bots_ itu. Aku cukup cantik, tapi aku tidak berada dalam level yang sama dengan wanita yang dikencaninya, dengan wajahnya yang sempurna dan bentuk tubuhnya seperti seorang model baju renang.

Aku lalu menyadari bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang baik saat mengetahui kalau ia memiliki tipe yang spesifik seperti itu. Hal ini membantuku untuk menjaga kakiku tetap menginjak bumi dan mengeluarkan kepalaku dari awan, mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan tertarik padaku karena tentu saja aku tidak terlihat seperti wanita idealnya.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, aku tersentak sadar kembali, bergegas untuk menyelesaikan mandiku. Aku mandi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit yang merupakan rekor tercepatku. Mandi pagiku adalah sangat penting untukku sama pentingnya seperti kopi bagi Jongin. Tanpa itu, aku merasa sengsara dan tidak memiliki motivasi.

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan cepat dan mengenakan bra-ku, celana dalam dan stoking. Aku mengeringkan rambutku, yang kulakukan dalam waktu yang singkat mengingat rambutku saat ini sangat panjang, sampai kebawah melewati tengah-tengah punggungku.

Aku benar-benar ceroboh pagi ini, karena ketika aku ingin menyanggul rambutku menatanya menjadi sanggul untuk kerja, aku menjatuhkan jepit rambut dari meja dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Sial! Aku benar-benar TIDAK membutuhkan ini. Sekarang aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan bahkan sekali pun sejak pertama kali aku bekerja, aku akan berangkat kerja dengan rambut terurai. Aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai penampilan yang profesional untukku, dimana hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang aku upayakan ketika aku sedang bekerja.

Sayangnya keputusan tatanan rambut ini sekarang telah diluar kekuasaanku, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku harus menyisir rambutku kebawah, kecuali aku ingin menguncirnya di toilet—aku akan melakukannya nanti, karena aku dalam posisi untuk tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, aku sudah terlambat.

Aku berlari masuk ke kamarku dengan kecepatan tinggi, berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntunganku bahwa aku telah menyiapkan pakaianku tadi malam. Aku memakai rok pensil hitamku dan memasangkannya dengan blus sutra putih tanpa lengan, sebuah sabuk dan sepatu hitam _Jimmy Choo_ andalanku dan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan dan sebotol air.

Di pintu depan aku mengulurkan tangan kedalam mangkuk di atas meja dekat pintu masuk untuk mengambil kunci mobilku, _Jaguar XJ_ yang indah yang mungkin juga menjadi mobil perusahaan terbaik di bumi ini. Tanganku menyentuh bagian bawah mangkuk, tidak ada kunci. Ini berarti Soohyun memakai mobilku, jadi aku harus mengendarai mobilnya.

Tidak masalah mengendarai mobil Soohyun, jika aku tahu dimana kunci mobilnya berada tapi kuncinya tidak ada didalam mangkuk, sesuatu yang membuatku semakin bergejolak. Aku menghentakkan kakiku menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Soohyun dan menghempaskan pintu terbuka dan menarik napas dengan lega saat aku melihat kunci cadangan di lemarinya.

Aku berlari kembali ke pintu depan ketika aku mendengar iPhone-ku berdering dan terdengar lagu bertema 'Family Guy', jadi aku tahu itu pasti Jongin. Dia menyukai acara ini, dan ia membuat tema lagu ini untuk nada dering teleponku untuk panggilan teleponnya. Aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya kali ini, jadi aku ambil saja saat aku berlari keluar menuju pintu, yang kukunci dan membantingnya di belakangku.

Aku cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ke mobil Soohyun, _Mercedes Coup_ hitam dimana ibu kami membelikan hanya beberapa minggu sebelum ia dan ayahku meninggal. Ini sempat menjadi mobilku sampai aku mendapatkan mobil dinas pada tahun lalu, dan aku masih suka mengendarainya.

Cuacanya sangat terik yang terasa hawa panasnya. Aku menghidupkan mesin dan menyalakan AC. _Display_ temperatur di mobil menunjukkan sembilan puluh lima derajat. Aku mendesah karena frustrasi karena hari ini aku tidak menyanggul rambutku.

Jongin dan aku seharusnya meninjau suatu lokasi gedung sore ini, dan aku tahu aku akan menjadi sengsara dengan rambut teruraiku.

Sambil minum air yang banyak sebelum pergi, aku memundurkan mobil dan berjalan menuju jalan bebas hambatan.

Sekarang hampir jam setengah sepuluh, jadi lalu lintas tidak sepadat biasanya ketika aku berangkat kerja. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berharap bahwa kegilaan tadi pagi semuanya bisa berlalu.

TBC

* * *

28-12-2016

caramel-hun


	3. BAB 2

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 2

Aku baru saja santai ketika sadar bahwa lampu bensin menyala. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Soohyun membawa mobilku. Sial, hari ini tidak akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku meneriakkan satu umpatan keras, tapi tak punya pilihan selain menuju ke pintu keluar berikutnya untuk mengisi bensin.

Di pom bensin, aku menarik pompa dan meraih dompetku—kemudian menyadari bahwa aku terburu-buru saat keluardari rumah—aku meninggalkannya dimeja dapur. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah hari ini ingin mencoba membunuhku, dan aku mempertimbangkan untuk menelepon Jongin dan mengabari kalau aku sakit dan menyewa tukang kunci agar aku bisa masuk kembali ke dalam rumahku sehingga aku bisa bersembunyi dari dunia ini sampai besok pagi.

Aku mendesah, aku tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki pilihan itu. Jongin bersikeras mengajakku setiap kali dia pergi untuk memeriksa lokasi gedung, dan itu merupakan bangunan terbesar di Seoul yang dibangun oleh perusahaan pada tahun ini, gedung bertingkat sangat eksklusif di Pyeongchang-dong yang berarti dia tidak akan pergi apabila aku tidak berada di sana. Harga minimal untuk sebuah kondominium di gedung itu empat juta dolar, dan ada banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakan karena pembeli semakin banyak yang datang bergabung dengan permintaan yang berbeda-beda.

Dia sama sekali tidak akan pergi jika aku tidak datang ke kantor, ini berarti ia akan menjadwal ulang sambil melihat waktu yang kosong—sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lakukan. Hal ini akan menjadi tidak sopan sampai semua orang ikut terganggu karena aku mengalami hari yang buruk.

Aku melihat jarum bensin dan memutuskan aku harus mengambil risiko itu dan melanjutkan perjalananku, mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa setelah bensin habis, paling tidak aku sudah berjalan sampai lima belas mil sebelum aku benar-benar kehabisan bensin, dan tinggal enam mil lagi untuk sampai ke kantor. Aku mengabaikan pikiranku yang mengganggu karena aku tidak yakin sampai berapa mil Soohyun mengemudi setelah lampu menyala. Berdoa bahwa dia tidak mengemudikannya telalu jauh, aku keluar dari pom bensin dan menuju kembali ke jalan bebas hambatan.

Hari ini menjadi apa adanya, Aku mengendarai sekitar empat mil sebelum mobil mulai bergoncang. Ini benar-benar waktu yang tidak baik. Aku menepi, menurunkan kaca jendela kebawah sehingga aku tidak berkeringat sampai membuatku mati, menyalakan lampu _hazards_ -ku, dan mematikan mesin mobil. Sambil mendesah aku bersandar, Aku mengambil iPhone-ku dan menekan nomor untuk menelepon Jongin.

Dia mengangkatnya sebelum dering pertama berakhir. Aku heran mendengar nadanya saat dia menggeram ditelepon "Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo! Kau dimana?!" Untuk sesaat, aku merasa bingung.

Aku sedikit tergagap saat aku melibatkan dirinya di pagi hariku, yang akhirnya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa saat ini aku menepi di sisi jalan bebas hambatan. Aku memberinya gambaran tempat lokasiku dan bertanya apakah ia bisa mengirimkan seseorang untuk datang menjemputku. Aku terkejut ketika dia membentakku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri yang akan menjemput dan akan berada disana dalam sepuluh menit.

Aku mengangkat bahu mendengar kejengkelannya. Jongin tak pernah berteriak padaku, dan aku tidak berpikir dia akan memulai itu karena aku mengalami pagi yang buruk.

Aku bergeser untuk duduk di kursi penumpang sehingga aku tidak perlu berjalan melewati jalan lalu lintas begitu Jongin tiba. Aku lelah, frustrasi dengan peristiwa pagi ini, dan sekarang keringatku mengucur karena cuaca yang panas. Dan ini tidak akan membantu karena mobilku berwarna hitam dengan kursi kulit hitam. Aku merasa seperti dipanggang jadi aku membuka dua kancing teratas di bajuku dan mulai mengipasi diriku sendiri dengan kipas mobil manual yang kuambil dari laci dasbor.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, Jongin menepi dibelakangku dengan mengendarai _Range Rover_ hitamnya. Aku keluar dari mobil, mengunci mobil dengan remote dan berjalan dengan cepat ke mobilnya dan duduk di kursi di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Untung mobilnya memiliki udara yang sangat dingin dan aku berpaling kepadanya dengan senyum yang lebar dan berkata, "Terima kasih Tuhan untuk AC ini! Kau adalah pahlawanku Jongin. Terima kasih untuk datang menjemp—"

Aku berhenti tiba-tiba dan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku saat aku mendengar Jongin menarik napas dengan keras. Aku terkejut melihat matanya terpaku kearah bagian blusku yang terbuka.

Aku melihat ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang dia lihat. Oh wow. Karena kancingku terbuka, bagian atas payudaraku benar-benar muncul keluar dari blusku. Aku terkejut karena bagian atas bra sutra putihku terlihat. Saat aku melihat, tetesan keringat mengalir ke dadaku, dan menghilang ke dalam bra itu.

Sambil tertawa kecil dengan gelisah, Aku menutup dua kancingku yang telah kulepaskan. Aku melihat kembali kearah Jongin dan alisku naik ketika aku melihat matanya tertutup dan aku bisa mendengar bahwa ia menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh dengan sangat pelan.

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk meredakan ketegangannya ketika matanya terbuka dan mengunci ke mataku. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam masuk dan keluar, dan aku berasumsi bahwa dia sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi itu berubah dengan cepat menjadi cemberut ketika ia melotot kearahku.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu? Kau tidak pernah terlambat. Bahkan, kau biasanya datang dua puluh menit lebih awal. Ini yang kedua kalinya kau terlambat dalam satu bulan ini! Dan Ya Tuhan! Kehabisan bensin dijalan tol? Kau bisa saja terbunuh!" Dia menghentikan omelannya dan kembali menatapku, yang menyiratkan padaku kalau aku lebih baik mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku benar-benar shock oleh kemarahannya.

"Jongin—aku—aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah terlambat dua kali. Aku panik pagi ini karena sudah terlambat dan aku meninggalkan rumah tanpa membawa tasku. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu, tapi—"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantam ke dashboard. Aku melompat dari kursiku. "Mengganggu? Kau tidak pernah mengganggu. Jangan bersikap bodoh!"

Aku ternganga menatapnya, terkejut dengan semburan kemarahannya, tapi aku tetap diam, menunggu sampai ia selesai."Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Mengapa kau terlambat? Mengapa kau kehilangan berat badan begitu banyak? Kenapa kau tidak datang untuk jogging di gym seperti yang biasa kita lakukan pada pagi hari? Dan.. rambutmu terurai. Rambutmu tidak pernah terurai ditempat kerja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh!"

Aku tergagap, akan mulai untuk menjawab pertanyaannya saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membungkam mulutku.

"Yang lebih penting lagi.. Dimana kau sebenarnya tadi malam? Soohyun datang untuk makan malam tanpa kau dan mengatakan dia tak tahu dimana kau berada, dan kau menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang pria misterius. Dia tampak khawatir. Apa yang terjadi?"

Mukaku sedikit berkerut karena kebingungan. Aku hampir yakin Soohyun tahu persis dimana aku berada. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Sehun, dan aku telah mengirim email ke Soohyun Minggu sore dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi makan malam di rumah Jongin pada hari Minggu karena Sehun dan aku akan berlatih. Mungkin dia belum membukanya. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada alasan baginya untuk khawatir mengenai Sehun. Dia pernah bertemu dengannya, dan Sehun bukan pria misterius untuknya. Jongin benar-benar gila karena over protektif, jadi dia mungkin hanya salah paham atas apa yang dikatakan Soohyun.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meletakkannya dilengan Jongin untuk menenangkannya saat aku mengatakan, "Ya Tuhan! Jongin, aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Tampilan wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa mukanya masih menatap dengan tajam, dengan rahang terkatup.

Aku menarik tanganku kembali dari lengan Jongin, menjalankan ke rambutku. Aku tahu ini berarti aku benar-benar kacau dengan gaya rambut lurusku, tapi aku bereaksi terhadap kekesalannya. Perutku terasa seperti aku sedang berada didalam lingkaran _roller coaster_ paling besar.

"Dengar Jongin. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang untuk makan malam. Aku sudah mengirim _e-mail_ ke Soohyun dan mengatakan padanya dimana aku berada, tapi jelas dia tidak memeriksanya. Tidak ada alasan bagi siapapun untuk khawatir. Dan aku sudah mengatakan akhir pekan lalu bahwa aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa datang untuk makan malam pada hari Minggu. Tidakkah kau ingat itu?"

Aku memohon padanya dengan mataku untuk tetap tenang. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kepala dan membiarkan napasnya keluar dengan keras. "Ya Kyungsoo, aku ingat kau pernah mengatakankan bahwa kau tak yakin apakah kau bisa datang. Tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa kau tidak bisa datang. Dan ketika kau tidak pernah mengatakan tidak, aku mengharapkan kau datang. Kami semua menantikanmu."

Ketika ia berbalik dan menatap mataku lagi, aku terkejut melihat bagaimana ia terlihat begitu terluka—atau bahkan ketakutan di matanya. Tapi kemudian itu menghilang dan ia hanya terlihat kesal.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi tidak sopan. Kupikir kau sudah menganggap aku tidak akan datang. Kau tahu aku tak pernah secara sengaja mengingkari janji pada teman-temanku."

Jongin fokus pada kata-kataku dengan cara yang aneh ketika aku bicara. Aku tahu arti tatapan ini. Ini yang dia lakukan ketika dia mencoba untuk memecahkan sesuatu yang rumit. Mengapa dia menatapku seperti ini?

"Teman-teman.. benar. Oke. Aku kira itu menjelaskan tentang makan malam," katanya,"Tapi bisakah kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan penurunan berat badan dan keterlambatanmu? Kau tidak berolah raga denganku, tapi berat badanmu turun seperti kau mengalami sakit parah. Haruskah aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia pikir apa yang kulakukan?

"Tidak! Ingat aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku ingin mengikuti kursus dansa? Aku sudah berlatih sesering mungkin selama tiga minggu terakhir untuk mengikuti kompetisi dengan seorang partner dansa. Itulah pria yang Soohyun bicarakan. Kami berlatih selama enam jam kemarin, sampai pukul sebelas lewat. Aku bangun kesiangan karena aku kelelahan akibat latihan itu. Alasan yang sama ketika aku terlambat beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu juga penjelasan mengenai penurunan berat badanku. Ketika kau berdansa selama berjam-jam setiap minggu, kau pasti kehilangan berat badan! Sedangkan untuk rambutku, semua ini karena kekacauan tadi pagi, aku menjatuhkan jepit rambutku ke toilet. Jadi, misteri terpecahkan! Tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku yakin penjelasan ini akan menenangkannya, tapi sebaliknya, ia terlihat lebih marah. Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sebuah mobil berhenti di belakang kami dengan Mingyu dibelakang kemudi dan Wonwoo di kursi penumpang. Seperti biasa, _frick_ dan _frack_ —dua orang yang bersahabat— telah datang untuk melakukan penyelamatan. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, dan aku menyerahkan kunci mobil Soohyun.

Jongin melompat keluar untuk bicara dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, memberi mereka kunci mobil Soohyun dan kemudian naik kembali ke kursi pengemudi. "Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan mengurus semuanya. _Mercedes_ akan berada di tempat parkir garasimu dengan bensin penuh dalam waktu yang singkat."

Aku menghela napas lega saat ia kembali ke jalanan lalu lintas dan kami menuju ke tempat kerja. Pagi ini benar-benar kacau dan aku membutuh segalanya untuk menenangkan diri. Biasanya akan menyenangkan saat menghabiskan beberapa menit didalam mobil dalam keheningan sambil mendengarkan musik dengan Jongin, tapi ketegangan terlalu kental untuk itu.

Aku merasa lega ketika kami sampai ditempat parkir Kim _International_. Mudah-mudahan hari ini bisa di putar ulang dan menjadi hari yang normal. Jongin keluar dari mobil dalam sekejap, membanting pintu begitu keras, sampai mobil saja! Aku mengerti itu sekarang. Dia mengalami hari yang buruk juga.

Aku membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil, terkesiap saat aku melangkah menabrak dada Jongin. "Ya Tuhan Jongin! Sialan kau menakutiku!"

Aku tertawa tertawa terengah-engah dan berjalan memutarinya, tapi ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menghentikanku, mendorongku hingga punggungku menempel dimobil dengan tangannya dikedua sisi kepalaku, membuatku susah untuk keluar.

Dia begitu dekat denganku dan aku merasa ada aliran listrik mengalir ke dalam tubuhku seperti aku tersambung ke generator. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berharap diriku menjadi stabil, tapi itu bukanlah tindakan yang benar karena aku sekarang menghirup aroma lezat dan kuat dari tubuh Jongin. Ini adalah campuran dari sabun mandi, parfum dan aroma alami tubuhnya, dan itu mengacaukan otakku.

"Kyungsoo, Kenapa aku tak tahu bahwa kau berlatih dansa dengan seorang pria? Aku merasa sepertinya kau tidak menceritakan padaku lagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sekarang dia membuatku jengkel. "Jongin, aku tak perlu memberitahumu semua yang kulakukan. Aku sudah dewasa, dan kau bukan pengasuhku. Kau benar-benar terlalu berlebihan. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku menjalani hidupku. Aku bersenang-senang. Ini bukan seperti aku dengan sengaja tidak memberitahumu. Itu hanyalah masalah waktu yang belum pas. Kau tentu tidak menceritakan padaku semua yang KAU lakukan."

Mulutnya membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, seolah-olah ia sedang mencari kata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya, karena aku belum pernah melihat Jongin terdiam. Dia mengambil langkah mundur lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya aku selalu memberitahumu hampir semua yang kulakukan. Selain Mingyu, kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun. Kau sahabatku. Kupikir kau juga mau berbagi semua hal yang kau lakukan. Aku minta maaf kalau kau merasa aku sudah mencampuri urusanmu."

Sambil memelotot kearahnya aku berteriak, "Oh ya ampun Jongin! Hentikan itu. Aku tidak berpikir kau mencampuri urusanku. Jujur, ini bukanlah seolah-olah aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi padaku, fakta bahwa aku punya partner dansa bukanlah hal yang menarik untukmu."

"Well. Kukira jika itulah yang kau pikirkan," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," kataku. "Sebenarnya, kompetisi dimana aku sudah berlatih untuk ini akan berlangsung pada hari Sabtu sore nanti. Kau, Mingyu dan cewek-cewek itu kuundang.. jika kau mau duduk menonton pertunjukan semacam itu."

Sebenarnya aku mengundangnya hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Aku tahu dia tak akan datang. Ide mengenai Jongin duduk dan menonton dansa di ballroom sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Aku menyeringai padanya saat aku menunggu dia untuk membuat alasan dan aku benar-benar tak menduga ketika ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Oke. Jam berapa dan di mana? Aku akan mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada yang lainnya dan melihat apakah mereka ada waktu untuk datang denganku. Apakah Soohyun akan datang?"

Omong-omong tentang perkembangan yang tak terduga. Aku benar-benar tidak mengantisipasinya ketika dia mengatakan akan datang, tapi aku sudah membuat tawaran itu dan sekarang aku harus menindaklanjutinya. "Tempatnya di _Seoul Arts Center_ pada hari Sabtu jam tiga dan ya, Soohyun akan datang."

"Aku akan datang." Dia memberiku senyuman seribu watt-nya dan ketegangan telah mereda. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan menuju lift. Hari itu akhirnya berhenti melemparkan sebuah kejutan padaku, dan aku lega karena pagi yang gila telah berlalu.

TBC

* * *

29-12-2016

caramel-hun


	4. BAB 3

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 3

Aku menyeret diriku keluar dari tempat tidur lebih awal pagi ini untuk pergi ke gym bersama Jongin, meskipun ototku masih terasa memanas karena latihan dansa kemarin malam.

Jongin tetap merasa gelisah setelah kemarin pagi. Tidak ada yang khusus yang bisa aku katakan, tapi dia terlihat—berbeda dari biasanya. Aku mendapati dia menatapku setidaknya lusinan kali, benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikiran. Aku tidak yakin semua itu tentang apa, tapi sangat berharap dia berhenti khawatir saat aku datang ke gym pagi ini.

Memakai tank top, celana pendek lari dan sneakers, aku mengambil tas yang sudah kuisi dengan pakaian kerjaku untuk hari ini, tas penuh dengan pakaian untuk malam ini, dan kemudian aku berangkat.

Aku sampai di gym pukul enam tiga puluh, dan aku tidak melihat Jongin, jadi aku mendaftar dan menaruh pakaianku di ruang ganti, menghabiskan beberapa menit menata lokerku sehingga aku siap untuk pergi saat aku selesai latihan.

Keluar dari ruang ganti, aku menemukan Jongin berdiri di luar ruangan menunggu di pintu.

Sambil tersenyum, aku berjalan ke arahnya. Dia betul-betul terlihat lega saat melihatku, aneh.

Berjalan kearah Jongin aku tersenyum dan bertanya apakah dia siap untuk lari. Jongin mengangguk setuju dan kami naik tangga ke lantai tiga dan kemudian menemukan tempat treadmill yang bersebelahan. Mengatur kecepatan kami untuk pemanasan, kami berdua mulai berjalan.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, kami menyelesaikan pemanasan kami untuk jogging dan kemudian kami berdua mengatur kecepatan lebih tinggi dan mulai berlari. Pikiranku jernih saat aku berlari, yang mana aku menikmatinya. Ini juga menyenangkan meskipun merasa bersalah melihat tubuh Jongin bergerak. Dia cenderung panas untuk memulainya, tapi saat dia berkeringat dan ototnya bergerak—Oh, wow. Ini adalah daya tarik seks yang paling ampuh dan itu selalu mengganggu pikiranku setiap waktu.

Setelah empat puluh lima menit, kami berdua selesai. Berjalan keluar dari daerah cardio, kami turun ke lantai dua dan kemudian berjalan ke kafe. Jongin memesankan yang biasanya untuk kami—kopi panas dan bacon, telur dan bagel keju untuk dia, dan jus jeruk dengan telur dan bagel keju untukku.

Aku memilih meja dan kemudian duduk dan menunggu dia membawa makanan. Pelayanan disini cepat, dan dia kembali kembali beberapa menit dengan pesanan kami. Mengambil kursi dia membagikan makanan, dan kami memakannya. Kami menghabiskan beberapa menit bicara tentang isu politik lokal yang membuat kami tertarik dan dia membawa percakapan kami ke rencana untuk malam ini karena kami akan menonton konser Keith Urban.

Kami memutuskan akan meninggalkan tempat kerja sekitar pukul setengah enam, pergi ke tempat burger favorit kami untuk makan malam dan kemudian menuju ke Gocheok Sky Dome untuk menonton konser. Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang, tapi aku senang dengan pertunjukkan malam ini, dan begitu juga dia.

Setelah kami selesai makan, kami menuju ke ruang ganti dan berjalan terpisah. Aku mandi dan berpakaian untuk bekerja dalam waktu singkat dan tepat dibelakang Jongin saat sampai di kantor.

Kami berdua berada di meja pukul setengah sembilan.

Hari ini berlalu dengan tidak jelas dan hari ini terasa seolah aku hanya duduk saat Jongin memanggilku pukul lima lima belas. Meraih tasku, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dikantornya untuk berganti pakaian, muncul beberapa menit kemudian memakai celana jeans pendek, kaos dan sepasang sandal. Menata rambutku kebelakang menjadi kepang rambut ala Prancis dan aku siap pergi.

Kantor kami sepi, jadi kupikir Jongin ganti baju di kamar mandi Mingyu. Aku duduk disofa di ruang duduk kecil dikantor Jongin dan meneguk pemandangan mengagumkan dari Seoul.

Ruangan ini dan pemandangan Seoul adalah salah satu daya tarik saat Jongin meeting dengan kliennya dikantornya. Ini menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, memberikanmu perasaan seolah melayang di atas kota. Banyak kesepakatan bisnis yang telah selesai setelah klien melihat jangkauan yang bisa dibangun oleh Kim International.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki dan berbalik dan melihat Jongin berjalan masuk ke kantor. Dia memakai celana jeans yang mempertontonan dia di semua wilayah yang tepat dan t-shirt yang merentang disepanjang dada yang mengagumkan, lengan baju membungkus lengan berototnya.

Perutku berdenyut dan jantungku melompat lebih kencang saat aku melihat dia menuju kearahku. Ini adalah dosa besar betapa seksinya dia. Menggelengkan kepala dalam hati, aku berdiri dan berjalan melintasi ruangan kearahnya.

Melihat pakaianku, dia meletakkan tangannya di sepanjang rambutnya dan menghembuskan nafas. "Sial Kyungsoo. Aku harus menjaga untuk tetap berada disekitarmu malam ini. Kakimu terlihat mengagumkan memakai celana pendek itu."

Aku menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalaku padanya. Dia benar-benar seorang perayu. "Kau penyanjung, tapi kupikir aku aman Jongin. Ini hanya kaki."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tertawa tersedak. "Oh tentu saja itu hanya kaki. Aku tidak berpikir kau melihat dirimu dengan sangat baik Kyungsoo. Kau mungkin ingin mengetahuinya."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tentunya bukanlah model tinggi cantik berkaki panjang seperti Jongin-bots, jadi aku yakin dia hanya bersikap baik.

Berjalan turun ke garasi parkir kami masuk ke Range Rover Jongin dan menuju ke restoran burger favorit kami. Kesibukan makan malam dimulai, tapi kami dengan cepat dapat tempat duduk karena aku telah memesan tempat. Tanpa melihat menu kami berdua memesan burger keju deluxe dengan ekstra acar, kentang goreng dan onion ring, dan soda untuk kami berdua.

Duduk sambil menunggu makanan, kami mulai ngobrol. Aku melihat Jongin gelisah, tidak seperti biasanya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus membicarakannya atau tidak. Dia bersikap aneh sejak kemarin dan aku tidak ingin merusak suasana hatinya.

Aku masih berpikir tentang betapa anehnya dia saat dia berkata tanpa berpikir dulu, "Jadi, siapa pria yang berdansa bersamamu?"

Ah. Sekarang aku yang gelisah. Dia sedang dalam mode detektif. Aku tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Namanya Sehun. Partnernya berhenti dan pelatihku bertanya apakah aku mau ikut dan membantunya, jadi aku melakukannya."

"Seperti apa dia, Sehun? Muda? Tua? Tampan? Apa pekerjaannya? Apakah kau bertemu dia disamping menari? Apakah kau tertarik padanya? Apakah dia menyukaimu?"

Wow. Ini benar benar pertanyaan beruntun. Kupikir ini yang dia lakukan saat Ahreum dan Ahra berkencan.

"Dia sedikit lebih muda dariku, dia pelatih pribadi dan menari hanya hobinya. Kami pergi makan malam setelah berdansa, tapi selain itu kami tidak punya hubungan sosial lainnya. Dia sangat tampan, tapi tidak, kupikir aku tidak tertarik padanya."

Menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya, dia mempertimbangkan jawabanku selama beberapa saat. "Jadi, kau belum pergi keluar—tapi kau mungkin? Dan apa maksudmu kau tidak tertarik padanya? Terdengar seolah kau memagari diri. Apakah pria ini layak dipertimbangkan?"

Aku berhenti pada gigitan terakhir. "Um, apa maksud 'layak dipertimbangkan'?"

Mengerutkan dahi padaku dia berkata. "Maksudku, apakah kau cukup tertarik untuk mempertimbangkan dia sebagai pria yang potensial dalam hidupmu?"

Mengangkat bahu, aku bermain-main dengan sedotan sodaku. Aku malu membicarakan hal ini dengan Jongin, jadi aku menghindar untuk menatapnya. "Aku tak tahu. Dia menarik. Tapi aku tidak tertarik padanya. Tapi ini sudah lewat setahun sejak aku berkencan dengan seseorang, dan tiga tahun sejak aku dalam suatu hubungan. Kupikir sekarang waktunya memikirkan masa depan. Aku berpikir tentang menerima ajakan kencannya, aku hanya tidak bisa melihat ini akan menuju kearah manapun. Tapi siapa tahu? Mungkin dia akan mengejutkanku. Atau malah mungkin aku yang mengejutkan diriku sendiri. Sekarang waktunya untuk mencoba tertarik pada seseorang yang bisa kumiliki bukannya tergila-gila pada—"

Aku berhenti mendadak, malu oleh apa yang hampir saja kuucapkan.

Ini adalah kelemahan dari betapa dekatnya kami. Aku berbagi hampir segalanya dengan Jongin, kecuali fakta bahwa aku dilanda masalah nafsu yang parah untuknya. Aku hampir saja membiarkan kucing keluar dari karung.

Dia terlihat tidak terlalu senang saat aku balik menatapnya, dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik hingga dia bicara.

"Jadi ada seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik. Menilai dari apa yang baru saja kau katakan, kupikir ini tentang seseorang yang kau rasa tidak bisa kau miliki. Tolong bilang padaku kau tidak tertarik pada seseorang yang sudah menikah."

Gelisah dikursiku, aku mengembuskan nafas frustasi. "Ini jelas bukan pria yang sudah menikah. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Ini adalah—well, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Jadi tolong, bisakah kita berhenti?"

Aku terselamatkan oleh kedatangan makan malam kami. Sayang sekali percakapan ini telah membunuh selera makanku jadi aku hanya memakan burgerku. Jongin pasti tidak lapar, karena dia juga makan sedikit.

Melegakan saat piring kami diambil dan kami berdiri untuk pergi. Berjalan ke mobil, kami menuju ke Gocheok Sky Dome. Aku menaruh Keith Urban di iPod Jongin dan menyetelnya di stereo mobil terlalu keras sehingga kita sulit ngobrol, dan perjalanan terlewat tanpa obrolan lebih lanjut.

Suasan hati membaik saat kami tiba di Gocheok Sky Dome. Salah satu hal favoritku pergi ke konser bersama Jongin adalah bahwa dia selalu memegang tanganku saat kami melangkah di keramaian agar kami tidak terpisah.

Bertepatan dengan waktu kami masuk dia meraih tanganku dan kami berjalan melewati kerumunan orang dan membeli bir bersama, kemudian menuju ke lantai tempat duduk kami. Tanganku menggelenyar oleh sentuhannya dan aku merasa sangat gugup.

Ini adalah pertama kali kami berdua pergi menonton konser Keith Urban, dan itu mengagumkan. Dia benar benar seorang penghibur, dan dia memainkan semua lagu favoritku. Kami menghabiskan dua setengah jam berikutnya menari, tersenyum dan bernyanyi terus, menikmati pertunjukkan itu secara keseluruhan.

Setelah pertunjukkan dia meraih tanganku lagi dan kami berjalan ke mobil. Kami membicarakan konser sepanjang jalan kembali ke garasi kantor, kami setuju menempatkan Keith Urban dalam daftar 'harus ditonton' untuk turnya mendatang.

Kami berada di parkiran tempat kerja lewat tengah malam dan setelah mengatakan salam perpisahan aku masuk ke mobil dan pulang, tetap menyanyikan lagu Keith favoritku.

Aku sampai dirumah lewat jam satu, dan setelah mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian tidur, aku naik ke ranjang. Meskipun kelelahan, aku menghabiskan satu jam berikutnya berbaring dengan gelisah, berpikir tentang Jongin dan percakapan kami saat makan malam.

Aku tahu aku menari sedikit terlalu dekat dengan batas saat ini. Aku akan sangat malu jika dia tahu perasaanku, karena aku juga tahu dia akan merasa kurang nyaman, atau lebih buruk lagi, bahwa dia merasa kasihan padaku. Aku perlu mengingatnya bahwa mungkin ini akan menghancurkan persahabatan kami jika dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, karena perasaanku padanya ditakdirkan hanya sepihak dan tidak pernah terbalas.

Dengan pikiran yang menyedihkan itu, aku akhirnya tertidur.

TBC

* * *

29-12-2016

caramel-hun


	5. BAB 4

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 4

Sisa mingguku berlalu begitu saja. Jongin lebih tegang dari biasanya, tapi aku mencatat satu fakta bahwa seminggu ini adalah waktu kami yang paling sibuk bekerja sepanjang tahun.

Aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu pagi kami untuk berolah raga selama sisa minggu ini karena faktanya aku menghabiskan setiap malam latihan dengan Sehun untuk persiapan kompetensi dansa akhir pekan ini. Pada saat ini, aku hanya melihat ke depan agar kompetensi segera berakhir. Aku berdansa sampai membuat diriku sangat kelelahan, dan aku benar-benar serius untuk harus beristirahat.

Sabtu dini hari yang cerah dan indah, aku bangun pada pagi ini untuk menghabiskan beberapa jam berlatih dengan Sehun. Kami sama-sama tiba di studio pada jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh, latihan dansa dengan diiringi lagu yang kami gunakan untuk menginterpretasi pada tarian tango kami.

'Rock Your Body' dari Justin Timberlake.

Sungguh luar biasa bagaimana padatnya latihan dansa kami dalam beberapa minggu ini telah berakhir. Meskipun aku melakukan kegilaan dengan sejumlah pekerjaan, aku merasa senang bahwa aku benar-benar mendapati diriku berlatih dansa oleh karena Sehun. Kami berdua bahagia bisa terlihat bagaimana saat kami menari, dan latihan berakhir pada pukul sepuluh sehingga kami berdua bisa bersiap-siap.

Setelah bersiap-siap di rumah, aku berada di Seoul Arts Center pukul satu. Area pementasan terisi penuh dengan orang-orang seperti aku yang mengenakan make-up dan memastikan kostum mereka terlihat sempurna. Sementara aku sudah tidak begitu semangat karena berat badanku yang turun, tapi aku merasa sangat senang dengan penampilanku yang mengenakan pakaian ini.

Kostum yang kukenakan warna putih dengan aksen hitam dan beberapa kristal. Kain berpotongan diagonal menutupi payudaraku dan terbuka sampai di bawah pusarku. Gaun itu menempel ketat dengan potongan kain di sisi kananku dan terbuka pada bagian perutku, sisi kanan dan sebagian besar punggungku juga terbuka. Roknya lentur dan panjangnya sampai pergelangan kakiku, namun memiliki potongan terbuka di kedua sisi kakiku yang benar-benar terlihat seksi.

Tubuhku begitu langsing dari semua penari itu bahkan aku harus mengakui aku terlihat benar-benar cantik. Rambutku terurai dan dikeriting dan make-up ku jauh lebih seksi daripada apa yang biasanya kupakai, tetapi terlihat tepat untuk kesempatan ini. Aku memutar ke sana kemari, melihat diriku di cermin. Aku merasa seksi dan itu membuatku merasa bahagia.

Sehun dan aku menonton pasangan lain yang sedang menari di areapementasan melalui monitor. Semua orang tampak begitu menikmati. Ketika nomor kami dipanggil, herannya aku tidak merasa demam panggung.

Kami memasuki lantai dansa dengan melakukan gerakan tarian berputar-putar dengan cepat, berbalik, berbelok, melompat dan menukik. Langkah terakhir kami itu disebut 'open legs'—dengan kaki kananku membungkus disekeliling kaki kiri Sehun saat ia menahan tubuhku yang menekuk kebelakang. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya murni karena bahagia bahwa kami melakukan gerakan tarian itu tanpa salah langkah dan aku benar-benar tidak menduga ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menangkap mulutku dengan sebuah ciuman sebelum melepasku sehingga kami bisa membungkuk untuk menghormat.

Astaga.

Aku tak tahu kalau ia akan melakukan itu dan aku kurang senang dengan keberaniannya itu. Aku tersenyum cerah pada juri, masih agak kaget. Kami menegakkan tubuh lagi dengan tangan saling menggenggam dan melangkah keluar dari lantai dansa.

Saat Sehun dan aku sampai dipinggir lantai dansa, rasa menggelitik naik ke punggungku dan aku tahu kalau Jongin duduk sangat dekat. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakannya. Aku melihat ke kiri dan mataku terkunci dengan matanya. Sialan! Matanya seperti badai dan tatapan yang dia berikan padaku sangat, sangat gelap.

Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi ini di wajahnya sebelumnya. Dia terlihat hampir menyala dengan kemarahan. Aku ingin berhenti dan mendatanginya untuk bertanya apakah ada yang salah, tapi Sehun menarik tanganku dan membawaku kebelakang panggung.

Setelah memikirkannya, aku menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin mungkin marah tentang pakaianku. Dia selalu sangat aneh tentang hal-hal seperti ini, tapi ini benar-benar bukan urusannya.

Aku sengaja membuat keputusan untuk tidak membiarkan apapun yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin akan merusak hariku. Dia bisa menjejalkan sikap over-protektif yang ada dalam pikirannya ke dalam pantatnya. Aku sedang bahagia dan merasa dansaku sukses, dan momen itulah yang ingin kunikmati.

Sehun tampak berseri-seri padaku dan aku menemukan diriku berharap bahwa apa yang kurasakan adalah semangat bukan sekedar apresiasi betapa tampannya dia.

Aku tertawa dengan gelisah saat ia menarikku ke dadanya dan ia menempatkan dahinya kedahiku. "Kyungsoo kau benar-benar luar biasa! Aku sangat kagum denganmu!"

Sambil melihat dikedalaman mataku Sehun mengatakan, "Ciuman itu. Apakah mengganggumu?"

Aku membantahnya dengan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Itu tidak menggangguku, tidak. Tapi tolong jangan melakukannya lagi. Aku sedang tertarik pada orang lain."

"Oh. Itu benar-benar seperti obat penenang," katanya sambil menarikku melintasi ruangan untuk duduk dan menunggu nilai keluar. Kami duduk berdampingan di dua kursi makan kosong yang mengelilingi ruangan dengan keheningan.

Ketika kompetesi telah selesai, kami mengambil tempat kami dengan pasangan lainnya, menunggu dan mendengar siapa pemenangnya. Aku sangat terkejut ketika kami menempati juara ketiga tango amatir. Rasanya seperti sebuah sensasi.

Semuanya seakan menjadi kabur selama dua puluh menit kedepan saat kami diambil fotonya dengan pemenang pertama dan kedua, sedang berjabat tangan dengan juri, dan berpose dengan instruktur kami.

Akhirnya semuanya berakhir dan semua orang mulai bubar. Aku ingin menemui Soohyun, Jongin dan saudara-saudaranya, jadi aku mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa aku ingin pergi. Bukannya membiarkan aku pergi, dia malahan bertanya apakah aku ingin pergi makan malam untuk merayakan kemenangan kami.

Sialan. Aku sangat berharap dia tidak akan memaksa. Aku tidak tertarik padanya dengan cara seperti itu. Aku menjawabnya tidak, tapi dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan segera meneleponku dan berharap kami bisa makan malam besok lusa sebelum memberiku pelukan erat. Sambil mengangkat iPhone-nya ia berkata, "Aku menginginkan gambar kita berdua, hari ini." Mengulurkan tangannya lurus ke depan, ia mengambil beberapa gambar kami yang sedang tersenyum ke kamera ponselnya. Akhirnya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku benar-benar ingin pergi, dan meninggalkannya dengan mengerutkan kening.

Aku begitu bersemangat tentang kemenanganku dan tidak sabar untuk berbagi dengan adikku, Jongin dan saudara-saudaranya, jadi aku bergegas menuju tempat terakhir kalinya aku melihat Jongin.

Aku melambaikan tanganku ketika aku melihat Jongin, Mingyu dan para gadis yang sedang berdiri bersama-sama dan aku terkejut melihat mereka semua terlihat.. cemas. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pertama kalinya aku berhenti di depan Soohyun yang langsung memberiku pelukan erat. Dia mundur kebelakang dan menatapku. "Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu kau bisa berdansa seperti itu! Sungguh menakjubkan! Aku sangat bangga padamu, Eonnie."

Kemudian berpindah ke si kembar, dan mereka berdua memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat padaku sebagai juara ketiga.

Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan ketegangan menggantung di atas kami. Apa sih yang terjadi? Lalu aku sampai pada Mingyu, dan dia lebih tenang daripada biasanya. "Kyungsoo. Wow. Aku sangat terkesan. Kau terlihat cantik, seperti biasanya." Dia memelukku, tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki tatapan keprihatinan yang terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya, benar-benar aneh.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan Jongin. Tatapan yang dia berikan padaku bisa menyebabkan air menjadi beku dalam sekejap. Sambil melototiku ia berkata, "Kyungsoo. Pertunjukan yang menakjubkan."

Penyimpulannya dengan mengucapkan kata pertunjukan benar-benar kejam.

Sambil menunjuk ke arah pakaianku ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau tidak akan mengenakan pakaian. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau seharusnya memperingatkan kami bahwa kau benar-benar nyaris telanjang?"

Mataku membesar dan aku mendengar secara bersamaan empat lenguhan. Ah. Inilah sebabnya mengapa semua orang terlihat tidak nyaman. Dia mungkin sudah menahan kemarahan yang amat sangat di sini sepanjang waktu.

Berdiri tegak, aku melangkah maju, sehingga kami berdua saling menatap mata sebisa mungkin, mengingat bahwa tinggiku sekitar 170 cm dengan memakai sepatu hak tinggi dan Jongin setinggi 185 cm.

"Sialan kau Jongin. Aku tahu kau terlalu protektif, tapi ini langkah yang terlalu jauh. Aku berpakaian sangat tepat untuk acara ini. Aku juga berpakaian lebih tertutup daripada tiga pacarmu yang terakhir bila digabungkan pada suatu malam. 'Pertunjukan'ku adalah sebagai seorang penari. Aku tidak menggerakkan tubuhku untuk dibayar dan aku tidak menyukai pembicaraan seperti ini. Aku mau pulang. Beritahu aku untuk tahu kapan sikapmu akan membaik dengan dratis. Jika tidak, pergilah ke neraka." Aku berbalik dan pergi, sangat kesal dengan perilakunya.

Aku hampir mencapai pintu keluar ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki di belakangku. Dia meraih tanganku dan memutarku sehingga aku menghadap ke arahnya, meletakkan masing-masing tangannya ke bahuku. "Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi brengsek. Kumohon jangan pergi."

Biasanya aku akan langsung memaafkannya, tapi dia benar-benar membuatku marah. Aku melotot ke arah dia dan mendesis, "Jongin, perilakumu ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima. Aku tak tahu apa sih yang merayap sampai naik ke pantatmu, tapi kau lebih baik bisa menguasai dirimu sendiri. Hal seperti ini tidak baik. Aku tidak suka diomongi seperti itu, oleh siapapun. Aku bukan anak kecil, atau salah satu dari Jongin-bot itu. Kau bukan pelindungku dan kau bukan Ayahku!"

"Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo! Aku tidak berpikir aku ayahmu. Aku tentu saja tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil. Maafkan aku. Kurasa aku hanya agak stres. Ayo kita keluar makan malam dengan mereka semua seperti yang kita rencanakan. Kita bisa merayakan kemenanganmu."

Oh sial, keluarga kami. Aku melupakan mereka semuanya. Apa ini terlihat seperti sebuah drama? Aku merasa seperti seseorang yang idiot. Tidak seorang pun pernah membuatku semarah Jongin seperti yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku melangkah ke kekiri dan melihat dibelakangnya di mana empat dari mereka berdiri sedang menatap kami, matanya melebar.

Aku melangkah mundur dan menatap Jongin. "Baik. Aku ingin pulang dulu, mandi dan berganti pakaian. Aku sarankan kau menggunakan waktu itu untuk menenangkan dirimu. Aku tidak akan makan denganmu jika kau mulai bertindak seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa menjemputku di rumah satu jam lagi dan aku akan pulang kerumah dengan Soohyun setelah nonton film, seperti yang telah kita rencanakan." Aku berbalik, dan meninggalkannya sebelum dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

Untungnya jalanan hampir tidak macet jadi aku sampai rumah di Seocho-gu agak cepat. Aku melirik jam dan melihat saat ini sudah pukul lima lewat tiga puluh. Aku punya waktu empat puluh lima menit lagi untuk bersiap-siap makan malam yang berarti aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Aku masuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi butuh sekitar lima belas menit dan sepuluh menit setelah itu aku telah selesai mengeringkan rambutku. Aku menguncir rambutku menjadi ekor kuda yang tinggi dan menggunakan pengeriting untuk membuat lekukan pada bagian bawah. Aku menggunakan eyeliner gelap ke mataku untuk membentuk seperti bergaya 'mata kucing'. Mengulaskan maskara, pemerah pipi dan lip gloss terang dan penampilanku sudah lengkap.

Aku sudah mengeluarkan gaun sutra untuk makan malam ini. Panjangnya di atas lutut, dan aku suka caranya menggantung. Aku menambahkan dengan mengenakan sepatu model platform espadrilles merk Burberry-ku dan sepasang anting emas berbentuk lingkaran untuk melengkapi penampilanku. Aku menyemprotkan diriku dengan parfum favoritku, J'adore, ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Aku lebih tenang sekarang, dan kuharap itu Jongin.

Aku lega ketika membuka pintu dan melihat dia tersenyum. Dia melihatku dari atas sampai kebawah dan memberikan sebuah siulan. "Kyungsoo kau tampak menakjubkan. Gaun yang bagus."

Aku tertawa saat aku mengangkat bahuku dan mengatakan "Oh, gaun lama ini?"

Dia ikut tertawa juga, dan aku senang melihatnya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang menawan. Dia membantuku mengunci pintu kemudian kami berangkat untuk makan malam.

Perjalanan menuju Café Monsoon di Santa Monica terasa menyenangkan. Jongin mengotak-atik iPod yang menempel di radio dan menyuruhku mencari lagu yang kuinginkan. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, aku memilih The Eagles greatest hits, dan kami duduk dalam keheningan sambil mendengarkan musik.

Soohyun, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Ahreum dan Ahra sudah duduk disana ketika kami tiba. Setiap orang agak bersikap hati-hati saat Jongin dan aku duduk, tapi begitu mereka melihat kami baik-baik saja, mereka mulai bertingkah normal lagi.

Waktu hidangan makan malam kami tiba, kami semua benar-benar santai dan menikmati diri kami sendiri. Sushi sangat lezat dan kami semua memiliki waktu menyenangkan untuk saling berbagi satu sama lain saat berbicara tentang peristiwa kehidupan kami saat ini.

Jongin bersikeras bahwa kami semua harus memesan makanan penutup, sambil menunjuk kearahku saat ia mengatakan bahwa beberapa diantara kami baru saja kehilangan banyak berat badan yang sebetulnya tidak seharusnya terjadi, dan desert tidak ada salahnya. Aku tertawa bagaimana dia menjadi begitu bodoh.

Ini kebiasaan Jongin—selalu ingin mengurus setiap orang, berpikir bahwa dia tahu yang terbaik. Aku benar-benar tidak perlu dibujuk—banana tempura di Monsoon adalah salah satu makanan favoritku, dan aku memakannya dengan antusias ketika makanan itu datang.

Makan malam berakhir dan kami pulang sendiri-sendiri. Mingyu dan Wonwoo keduanya memiliki 'kencan'—istilah diperhalus, mereka berdua lebih parah daripada Jongin—jadi mereka pamit untuk malam ini, namun yang lainnya akan datang kerumah Jongin untuk menonton film.

Setelah kami tiba di rumah, Jongin menuju ke dalam ruang teater untuk menyiapkan film dan aku mengambil botol air untuk semua orang. Aku tahu kami semua juga membawa popcorn untuk dimakan, jadi aku tidak repot-repot membuat apapun.

Aku terkejut para gadis belum juga datang. Padahal kami pulang dengan waktu yang sama.

Telepon Jongin berdering dan tentu saja, itu mereka. Mereka ke apartemen Ahreum dulu untuk mengambil mobil Soohyun dan tetangga Ahreum sedang mengadakan pesta, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama teman-teman mereka. Itu bukan kebiasaan mereka untuk meninggalkan kita saat dibutuhkan, tapi Jongin dan aku memutuskan untuk menonton film, memilih untuk menonton di ruang keluarga bukannya ke ruang teater karena hanya kami berdua yang akan menonton.

TBC

* * *

29-12-2016

caramel-hun


	6. BAB 5

Hai, ini BAB 5 (Chapter 6) udah aku repost maaf ya yang tadi rusak.

Enjoy~

—caramel-hun—

* * *

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 5

Aku sendiri duduk di kursi malas di bagian sofa kulit besar Jongin saat ia memasang filmnya, dan sekarang aku berbaring, siap untuk menonton. Ini menyenangkan, hanya kami berdua saja. Biasanya ada beberapa atau semua saudara kami ada di sini juga. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama, tapi biasanya tidak di rumahnya, di malam hari.

Sekitar sepuluh menit film berjalan, aku mulai gelisah. Kakiku sedikit pegal karena berdansa tadi jadi aku bergeser ke depan dan melepas sepatu _Burberry_ -ku.

Jongin pasti sudah mengamati, karena dia berkomentar ketika aku meringis saat aku menarik sepatuku lepas. "Kenapa Kyungsoo? Apa pergelangan kakimu terluka atau karena sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada yang serius. Telapak kakiku hanya pegal karena berdansa tadi. Aku yakin pada kenyataan bahwa aku memakai sepatu hak tinggi setiap hari juga tidak membantu."

Sambil menatap kakiku, dia berkata, "Sebagai seorang pria, aku suka sepatumu. Kau punya selera yang mengagumkan tentang sepatu dan Tuhan tahu kau punya banyak sekali sepatu, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa berjalan dengan benda seperti itu."

Mem- _pause_ filmnya ia pergi keluar ruangan, kembali sekitar satu menit kemudian dengan sebotol lotion. Dia duduk di sampingku di sofa dan menepuk pangkuannya. "Saya siap melayani anda. Julurkan kakimu dan aku akan memijitnya."

Aku tertegun sejenak, dan mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakan tidak, tapi aku tak ingin menarik perhatiannya pada kenyataan bahwa aku gugup memikirkan dia akan menyentuhku. Aku mengayunkan kakiku naik kepangkuannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Jongin, kau benar-benar baik."

Aku bersandar di sofa dengan kakiku di pangkuan Jongin, melihat saat ia menaruh beberapa tetes lotion ke telapak tangan dan menggosoknya bersama-sama. Dia mengangkat kaki kiriku dan dengan lembut mulai menggosok lotion dari ujung jari kaki ke bagian bawah betisku, memberi perhatian khusus pada telapak kakiku.

Oh, wow. Ini sangatlah intens. Dia sangat, sangat pandai melakukannya. Rasanya seperti sengatan listrik statis menjalar di atas kakiku, setiap sentuhan jari-jarinya mengirim arus langsung menuju ke pangkal pahaku.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam keheningan sementara ia memijitku. Ketika ia berpindah ke kakiku yang lain, aku merasa seperti aku akan terbakar.

Sial—ini menjadi masalah serius. Aku benar-benar harus menggigit bibirku agar tidak mengerang. Aku tak pernah begitu cepat terangsang seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan celana dalamku semakin basah setiap detiknya.

Udara di dalam ruangan terasa berat. Hampir menjadi usaha yang keras untuk mengingat agar terus bernapas keluar masuk.

Gejolak rasa malu melandaku saat menyadari bahwa aku tidak melakukan usaha yang baik yang biasa aku lakukan untuk membuat Jongin tidak mengetahui tentang nafsuku kepadanya. Ya Tuhan, betapa memalukannya. Aku harap dia tak tahu.

Mengangkat mataku kearahnya, aku memeriksa untuk melihat apakah dia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku. Matanya menyala tertuju kearahku dan tatapan yang ia berikan padaku adalah panas yang seutuhnya. Oh, wow. Dia juga merasakan apapun ini.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seperti dia berusaha untuk menjernihkannya, dan kembali ke memijat. Aku menutup mataku hingga terpejam dan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, dan reaksiku terhadapnya.

Ketika ia menggosok telapak kakiku lagi, aku tak bisa lagi menahannya, aku mengerang. Mataku seketika terbuka, dan aku berdoa bahwa mungkin dia tidak mendengar suaraku.

Tangannya meluncur dari telapak kakiku naik kepergelangan kaki kiriku dan tangannya yang lain menggenggam pergelangan kaki kananku. Menggunakan pergelangan kakiku sebagai pegangan, ia menyentak tubuhku ke arahnya.

Ya, dia pasti mendengar suaraku. Aku berusaha untuk mencerna semua ini di saat ia membungkuk ke depan dan mencium lututku, kemudian yang lainnya.

Aku menarik napas karena terkejut dan rahangku terbuka saat aku menatap bagian atas kepalanya. Mengangkat matanya bertemu dengan mataku, Jongin bertanya, "Kyungsoo. aku menginginkan ini. Apa kau juga?"

Garis ini teramat mudah untuk diseberangi. "Oh, ya." Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi keragu-raguan diantara kita. Tak ada lagi kecanggungan. Tiba-tiba, inilah dia.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku sudah memimpikan ini," katanya saat ia kembali mencium dan menjilati kakiku, mulai dari pergelangan kakiku dan bergerak naik ke setiap inci kulit antara pergelangan kaki dan lututku.

Bergeser ke depan, ia menempatkan kaki kananku di atas bahunya dan kemudian mendorong gaunku sampai ke pinggang. Aku bergidik ketika ia mengeluarkan suara apresiasi liar saat ia melihat celana dalam kuning kecilku.

Napasnya bergelora, sama seperti diriku. Ini adalah pemandangan yang layak untuk dilihat, Jongin terangsang. Aku merasa sepertinya aku akan segera meledak.

Lubang hidungnya mengembang dan aku tahu dia tak punya keraguan tentang bagaimana terangsangnya aku sekarang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menaruh tangannya di celana dalamku dan merobeknya hingga terbuka.

Aku menatapnya, terpesona, saat mulutnya melayang tepat diatas celahku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya padaku, dan itu hampir membuatku gila karena nafsu. Aku hampir orgasme ketika tangan kanannya meluncur di atas milikku. Apapun yang pernah aku rasakan tidak bisa mempersiapkanku menghadapi hal ini.

"Oh, sayang," ia menggeram. "Kau begitu basah." Dengan itu, mulutnya turun di celahku dan mulai menjilat dan lidahnya keluar masuk didiriku dengan begitu nikmat, itu seperti ia memiliki peta jalan ke seluruh tubuhku. Dia menggelincirkan masuk satu jarinya dan kemudian jari lainnya, meluncur masuk dan keluar saat aku meregang untuk mengakomodasi kedua jarinya.

"Persetan, sayang. kau begitu panas di dalam." Dia mulai menggosok titik di dalam diriku yang membuatku bernapas terengah-engah dan aku benar-benar bisa mendengar bagaimana basahnya aku saat jari tangan dan lidahnya melakukan sihir padaku.

Titik yang dia sentuh dengan jarinya seperti terbakar dan lidahnya yang menjentik di atas clitku semakin cepat dan cepat, setiap sentuhan lidahnya melemparkanku lebih dekat ke tepian. Tanganku mengelus rambutnya dan menikmati sentuhan lidah dan jarinya saat aku menyatu dalam sebuah orgasme yang begitu intens, hampir-hampir menakutkan.

Jika pria lain yang melakukan ini, mereka sekarang pasti sudah menusukkan miliknya ke dalam diriku, mencari pelampiasannya sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin. Dia menarik jarinya tapi terus menjilatiku, dengan hati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh clitku yang super sensitif saat orgasmeku mulai terbangun lagi.

Aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini, dan aku benar-benar di luar diriku, hampir tak percaya pada kendali dan pemahaman yang sepertinya ia miliki terhadap tubuhku.

Dalam beberapa menit aku terengah-engah dan menuju ke tepian orgasme lagi. Dia menjilat clit-ku dengan lidahnya dan aku menjadi terbelah berkeping-keping lagi, menunggangi gelombang saat ia menguasai diriku dengan mulutnya.

Dia masih tidak berhenti, dengan pelan terus menjilat dan menghisap, berlama-lama melakukannya secara menyeluruh. Ketika gairahku terbangun lagi, dia memasukkan dua jarinya kembali kedalam diriku dan perlahan-lahan mulai menyebarkan cairanku, menggeser jari dan lidahnya di seluruh clit-ku.

Aku belum pernah orgasme lebih dari dua kali dalam semalam, tapi dalam beberapa menit aku menekan ke atas wajahnya, menuju ke ujung orgasme lainnya.

Menambahkan jari ketiganya dia mulai menyetubuhiku, keras—dengan jarinya. Aku berteriak "Oh sialan Jongin, jangan berhenti!"

Menggerakkan lidahnya diseluruh celahku yang basah kuyup bersamaan dengan jarinya, itu sudah cukup melemparkanku menuju orgasme besar berikutnya.

Aku terengah-engah dan pening, mabuk dengan gairah saat Jongin bergerak ke atas tubuhku. Dia membungkuk kearahku hingga kita bertatapan dan pandangan yang ia berikan padaku benar-benar panas. "Sayang, kau terasa begitu nikmat," katanya sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Astaga, Jongin seorang bad boy. Tapi anehnya, aku bahkan jadi lebih terangsang. Kepalanya turun mendekat kearahku saat ia meraih bagian belakang kepalaku sebelum menarikku dalam ciuman yang luar biasa panas.

Kami tidak memberi ampun satu sama lain saat kami berciuman, lidah kami mendorong keras dan panas di mulut masing-masing.

Ini tidak terbangun dengan lambat. Saling menyetubuhi satu sama lain dengan lidah kami, dan itu lebih eksplosif dari apa yang pernah kurasakan setidaknya sejuta persen.

Aku menarik mulutku darinya, menjerit ketika aku merasa gairahnya menggesek milikku melalui celananya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya nikmat.

Matanya yang jeli segera memahami apa yang sedang kurasakan.

Mencondong kepalanya ke depan dia berbisik di telingaku, "Sayang, kuharap kau suka melakukan ini dengan kasar, karena aku akan bercinta denganmu malam ini sampai pingsan."

Ini seperti suara tembakan pistol mengumumkan bahwa perlombaan sudah di mulai. "Ya! lakukanlah dengan keras, jangan bertindak lembut!"

Aku memegang kedua sisi kemejanya dan merobeknya, menyebabkan kancingnya terbang ke mana-mana. Satu membentur pipiku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Meraih pantatku, dia memutar ereksinya dengan lembut padaku sekali, dua kali dan lalu ketiga kalinya dan aku terbang terpisah lagi.

Ini hampir seolah-olah aku tidak bisa tidak harus orgasme.

Aku bahkan belum kembali pada kesadaranku saat ia melangkah mundur dan melucuti celana panjang dan celana dalamnya. Aku terkesiap karena terkejut saat kejantanannya yang keras muncul dihadapanku. Milikku mengejang melihat bagaimana panasnya dia, bahkan otakku pun menjerit mengatakan bahwa miliknya sangatlah besar dan mungkin tidak akan muat ke dalam diriku. Kejantanannya panjang dan sangat besar. Aku belum pernah bersama dengan siapa pun yang memiliki ukuran yang mendekati ukuran miliknya.

Kuraih kejantanannya dengan tanganku dan mulai menggosok naik turun, mencoba untuk mengukur kejantanannya dengan tanganku. "Jangan sayang," katanya serak. "Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan keluar di seluruh tubuhmu sebelum kita mulai. Aku butuh berada dalam dirimu." Aku terkejut ketika dia meraih ujung gaun sutra tipisku dan merobeknya hingga terbelah dua.

Aku benar-benar kehilangan pikiran tentang 'dia terlalu besar' saat milikku menjadi bertambah basah. Rasanya seperti aku mendidih di dalam. Aku suka melihat dia tidak sabar seperti ini. Gairahnya tidak bisa diukur, liar dan ganas.

Dia terengah-engah saat memposisikan diri di antara pahaku dan menyingkap bagian depan bra-ku hingga terbuka. Dia menggeram tanda setuju ketika ia melihat payudaraku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sangat sempurna, sama seperti yang kubayangkan. Ya Tuhan. Kau seorang dewi."

Sambil membungkuk, ia mengambil puting kiriku dalam mulutnya, menjentikkan putingku dengan lidahnya. Ini sangat nikmat, tapi yang aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana inginnya aku agar dia ada didalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakan gairahku menetes keluar, turun ke paha dan jatuh ke sofa.

Dia berpindah ke payudaraku yang lain dan mulai menjentiknya juga, sebelum dia menggigitnya dengan lembut. Punggungku melengkung dari sofa seperti aku sudah ditembakkan dari roket.

"Kumohon, Jongin—please. Aku tidak bisa—Aku tidak tahan. Bercintalah denganku!"

Meraih kejantanannya, ia menempelkannya pada clitku dan mulai menggosok maju mundur. Rasanya seperti surga. Aku menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya, tanganku di lehernya saat kami mulai berciuman lagi.

Tangannya meluncur kearah kejantanannya, ia mulai menyentuh clit-ku dengan miliknya dalam gerakan cepat dan berulang. Mataku terbalik dan aku mengejang lagi, meneriakkan pelepasanku.

Dia adalah mesin seks! Sesaat aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan mampu menahan kenikmatan lagi atau malah kepalaku yang akan meledak.

"Kyungsoo—Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Taruh kakimu di samping tubuhku dan bersiap-siaplah." aku tidak membuang waktu segera mengikuti perintahnya, mengangkat pahaku dan melingkarkannya di sekitar tubuhnya.

Memegang kejantanannya, ia memposisikannya di pintu milikku dan mulai menggosok kepalanya melingkar, membasahinya dengan gairahku sebelum ia mulai mendorong ke dalam diriku. Bagian tersulit adalah memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam saat aku teregang mengakomodasinya. Mengerang, dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menggertakkan giginya. "Oh sial, sayang. Kau begitu mungil dan ketat."

Aku mengerang dan terengah oleh sensasi hanya karena ujung miliknya dalam diriku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya ia akan memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam, namun secara bertahap dia masuk, se inci demi se inci dalam suatu waktu yang menyiksa.

Aku belum pernah merasa sepenuh ini, padahal dia belum masuk semuanya. Aku dilingkupi oleh aroma tubuhnya, rasanya, dan sekarang kejantanannya meregangkanku melampaui apapun yang pernah aku alami. Ini adalah kenikmatan dalam bentuk yang paling dekaden.

Punggungku melengkung saat aku mencoba untuk bernapas selama dia memasukiku. Ini luar biasa intens. Dia bersandar ke depan untuk menciumku, dan menaruh kakiku di kedua sisi lengannya. Kami mulai berciuman, keras, dan aku menggeliat dibawahnya, terengah-engah dan mengerang ketika ia berhenti.

"Sialan! Kyungsoo! Aku ada di dalammu tanpa pelindung. Aku tidak memakai kondom. Ya Tuhan kau terasa luar biasa. Oh sayang, aku tidak bisa berhenti—yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah mengisi milikmu yang kecil penuh berisi spermaku. Persetan! Oh Tuhan, sayang—Aku harus mencabutnya darimu."

Dia mulai menariknya keluar tapi aku menangkap lengannya dan berteriak "Tidak! Jangan berhenti! Aku minum pil. Jangan berhenti!"

Dia diam sejenak, dan aku mulai panik berpikir bahwa dia akan menariknya keluar dan semuanya akan berakhir, ketika tiba-tiba ia mengatakan "Terima kasih Tuhan," dan mengempas ke depan. Aku menjerit, sensasinya melampaui kata-kata yang bisa kugambarkan.

Dengan setiap dorongannya, kejantanannya semakin masuk ke dalam diriku. Setelah beberapa menit, dia menghantam bagian bawah rahimku setiap kali mendorong, iramanya begitu kuat, aku bertanya-tanya sesaat akankah kita berdua akan terbakar bersama.

Miring ke depan, ia mulai menjilati dan mengisap leherku. Aku tak pernah tahu ini adalah zona erotis bagiku, tapi aku menggila oleh nafsu saat ia melakukannya lagi dan lagi, membawa darahku lebih dekat ke permukaan. Aku bisa merasakan denyut nadi di tenggorokanku memukul keras.

Sensasi dari tusukannya, stimulasi mulutnya di tubuhku, bau kulitnya dan suara yang ia ciptakan melemparkanku ke orgasme berikutnya, melengkung dan merintih ketika aku diserbu oleh sensasi demi sensasi.

Dia terus memasukiku, tidak memberi ampun padaku. Hantaman terhadap rahimku terus berlanjut, dan aku serius mengira bahwa aku akan pingsan atau jantungku mungkin berhenti, tapi jujur saja—ini hebat sekali.

Kami berdua mengerang dan terengah, ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan suara tumbukan dirinya ke dalam diriku. "Persetan Kyungsoo. Ini. Sangat. Nikmat. Milikmu terasa luar biasa." Keringat menetes dari wajahnya dan mengalir di dadanya. Dan napasnya sangat tidak menentu, kupikir dia pasti akan segera klimaks.

Aku mengalami sensasi sepenuhnya saat ia melanjutkan serangan terhadap tubuhku, dia menarik keluar dan dalam satu gerakan cepat dan membalikkan tubuhku sehingga aku berlutut. Meraih belakang leherku dia mendorong kepalaku ke bantal sofa dan mengempas ke dalam diriku dari belakang.

Oh Tuhan, dia bahkan lebih dalam lagi. Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan cara sekeras ini sebelumnya, dan itu luar biasa. Aku terengah-engah dan mencoba untuk menikmati sensasi ini. Aku merasa seperti akan meledak.

Tiba-tiba dia menampar pantatku. Sepertinya ini tidak mungkin, tapi aku mendadak jadi lebih basah. aku berteriak "Sialan! Yeah!"

Dia menghentak lebih keras lagi dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia pasti sudah ada di ujung tanduk saat kejantanannya membengkak lebih besar lagi dalam diriku.

Dia menampar pantatku lagi dan aku menjerit saat aku ambruk dalam orgasme. Aku bahkan tidak bisa terus mendorong kembali padanya. Aku benar-benar telah bercinta habis-habisan.

Meraih pinggulku dia mengangkatku hingga lututku tak lagi menyentuh sofa. Dengan geraman sengit ia mulai menghentak ke dalam diriku dengan kekuatan yang kupikir akan membelahku menjadi dua. Menengok, aku menatap lewat bahuku kearahnya, ingin melihat saat ia terpecah belah.

Matanya terkunci menatap menghempas keluar masuk didiriku, tapi dia pasti merasa bahwa aku menatapnya, karena matanya segera tertuju padaku, berkilau dan intens.

Tatapan mata saat bercinta benar-benar bekerja padanya dan aku merasa celahku bahkan bertambah basah. Aku membayangkan apakah begini rasanya jika sedang birahi. Aku hampir menjadi gila ketika aku mencoba untuk membaurkan semua sensasi baru yang meledak di dalam tubuhku.

Matanya masih terkunci dengan mataku, ia mulai bicara. "Kyungsoo sayang, ini begitu nikmat. Aku tak pernah merasa begitu—sialan sayang. Aku sangat jauh dalam dirimu. Aku suka melihat milikku keluar masuk, melihat cairanmu di seluruh kejantananku. Aku benar-benar bisa melihat milikmu mencengkeramku sekarang. Ini begitu panas sayang."

Ekspresi wajahnya dan suaranya telah menyadarkanku kembali. Aku sangat basah untuknya, ini benar-benar gila.

"Oh sialan Jongin. Isi aku dengan benihmu. Aku sangat menginginkannya." Dia mengeluarkan geraman keras dan mencengkeram pinggulku lebih keras lagi. Aku mungkin akan punya bekas cengkeraman tangannya sampai beberapa hari, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku ingin dia menandaiku.

Dia benar-benar mengangkatku dan menarikku ke arah kejantanannya dengan setiap dorongan. Aku berpegang pada bantal sofa sebagai tumpuan, meletakkan jangkarku di saat badai.

"Klimaks lah lagi Kyungsoo. Biarkan aku merasakanmu, sayang. Aku sangat membutuhkannya." Tangannya bergerak ke bawah tubuhku dan menggosok clit-ku, meluncur dan berputar-putar, gairahku terus meluncur keluar dari diriku. Dia menjepit clit-ku dengan jari-jarinya dan begitulah, aku hancur berantakan lagi, orgasme begitu keras hingga aku nyaris pingsan.

Aku terengah-engah, berkunang-kunang, dan seluruh tubuhku meremang. Dorongan Jongin semakin tidak terukur dan lebih kalut sekarang dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak "Yes, fuck yes baby!" Lalu aku merasa ledakan pelepasannya didalam rahimku.

TBC

* * *

29-12-2016

caramel-hun


	7. BAB 6

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 6

Kami ambruk kelelahan di sofa, tak satupun dari kami mampu bergerak. Dalam beberapa menit kami hanya terdiam, sama-sama terengah dan berusaha untuk mengatur napas. Ketika kami bisa bernapas normal lagi, dia menarik keluar dariku dan membantuku duduk.

Telanjang bulat, kami berdua duduk di sofa. Daerah disekitar kami benar-benar kacau balau. Ada robekan pakaian dan kancing baju dimana-mana. Ya ampun, itu sangat hebat.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku terselamatkan dari keharusan bicara ketika Jongin berdiri dan mengangkatku diatas lengannya.

Menggendongku seolah aku ini tanpa bobot dia berjalan keatas tangga menuju kamar tidur lalu masuk ke kamar mandi utama. Menurunkanku di kloset, dia berjalan menuju shower dan menyalakan semua pancuran.

Aku hanya duduk dan menikmati pertunjukan ini. Tubuhnya luar biasa, semua tentang otot dan keindahan. Aku baru saja orgasme lebih banyak dalam semalam dibanding malam kapanpun, tapi masih saja, melihat dia berjalan kearahku dari shower membuatku bergairah lagi.

Jongin menyeringai padaku seolah-olah dia bisa mendengar pikiranku. "Oh wow, Kyungsoo. Siapa sangka? Kau adalah mesin seks yang nakal dan tak pernah puas."

Dia berdiri didepanku di kloset dan menciumku. Jongin bisa jadi guru mata pelajaran mencium. Milikku berdenyut bersamaan saat mulutnya dengan lembut menciumku. Menit-menit berlalu saat cermin kamar mandi mulai beruap, kami berdua terkunci dalam dekapan saat kami terus berciuman.

Jongin mundur dan menempelkan kepalanya di dahiku. "Kyungsoo, lingkarkan kakimu dipinggangku. Saatnya masuk ke shower."

Aku menurut tanpa harus diminta dua kali, menggesek tubuhku dengan sugestif pada ereksinya saat dia membawaku dari kamar mandi ke shower. Airnya terasa sangat nyaman dan aku mendesah tanda setuju.

Aku bergerak untuk menurunkan kakiku turun dari pinggangnya tapi ia menghentikanku. "Oh jangan, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku sebenarnya ingin menunggu, tapi milikmu yang indah itu meneteskan cairan kita diatas milikku dan aku butuh masuk ke dalam dirimu lagi."

Dia bicara sangat cabul, ini benar-benar mengejutkanku. Aku belum pernah bersama seseorang yang bicara dan bercinta seperti dia dan aku menyukainya.

Memposisikanku menempel ke dinding, dia mengangkatku ke atas dan meluncurkanku kebawah sehingga celahku menempel pada ereksinya. Dia menatap mataku saat ia menenggelamkan dirinya masuk dengan sangat perlahan, waktu meregang diantara kami, berat dan dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat serius dan intens, tapi aku tak bisa berpura-pura menganalisanya sekarang karena aku terlalu tersesat.

Seperti sebelumnya, usaha yang paling sulit adalah melakukan penetrasi, dan napasku menjadi sedikit terengah-engah ketika ia akhirnya membuka jalan masuk dan tenggelam padaku sampai ke pangkal dengan sangat, sangat lambat.

Ini sangat dekaden. Kepalaku mendongak kebelakang saat aku menikmati merasakan dirinya jauh di dalam diriku, milikku berdenyut dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri karena terlalu penuh. Kalau aku tahu rasanya akan seperti ini, aku akan melompat ke dalam pangkuannya di hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

Jongin menelusuri tangan kanannya menuju ke celah basahku saat ia menggerakkan kejantanannya masuk dan keluar. Sentuhan jari dan gerakan masuk dan keluar dari kejantanannya hampir membawaku ke tepian orgasme lagi.

Memiringkanku sehingga ia bisa melakukan penetrasi dengan sudut yang berbeda, dia mulai mendorong lagi, penetrasinya dangkal tapi begitu intens saat ia menstimulasi satu titik didinding depan milikku berulang-ulang, membuatku merasa hampir pingsan karena sensasi.

Aku perlu melihat, jadi aku melihat ke bawah dan menyaksikan kejantanannya bergerak, senang melihat jari-jarinya padaku saat ia perlahan-lahan bergeser keluar masuk. Aku bisa merasakan orgasmeku terbangun lagi, dan itu rasanya seperti surga.

Aku mendongak ke arahnya, dan mata kami bertemu. Kepalanya turun mendekat kearahku dan kami pun mulai berciuman lagi. Lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, dan tak ada sudut mulutku yang belum dieksplorasi olehnya saat dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Setiap dorongannya semakin membuatku lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi menuju ke orgasme besar berikutnya. Aku sangat dekat. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku mencakarkan kukuku di atas punggungnya. Aku harus melakukannya, ini begitu intens. Aku ingin menandai dia. "Sial!" Jongin berteriak . "Lakukan itu lagi Kyungsoo. Rasanya begitu nikmat." tidak perlu diminta dan aku melakukannya lagi. "Ya sayang! Ya! Ya!"

Mulutnya kembali ke mulutku, lidah kami saling membelit bersamaan saat dorongannya semakin cepat. Setiap dorongan kedalam mengenai titik itu dengan lebih cepat dan dengan kekuatan yang lebih.

Aku menghentikan ciumanku karena aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku menggeser jariku ke arah dimana tangannya menyentuh clitku dan aku mulai menggosoknya bersama dengannya. "Oh sialan Jongin—aku akan orgasme lagi."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menambah sedikit kecepatan, "Ya sayang. Aku menginginkannya. Ketika kau orgasme aku merasakannya di sekujur tubuhku, saat celah kecilmu meremas milikku begitu keras."

Dengan setiap dorongan dia menghujamkan kejantanannya yang sangat besar, punggungku menggesek dinding keramik yang keras.

Aku melihat bahwa ia sedang mencoba untuk mempertahankan kendali, tapi aku ingin dia seliar diriku. Aku mengangkat tangan dari sela-sela kakiku, dan menaruh dua jariku di mulutnya, senang bahwa matanya menggelap saat ia mengisap jariku dan kendali dirinya pun terputus.

Jongin menghentak ke dalam diriku selusin kali lagi dan ia langsung klimaks begitu saja, mengisiku lagi. Aku meledak karenanya saat aku merasakan semburan orgasme penembakan di dalam diriku.

Aku benar-benar habis oleh orgasme yang terakhir ini. Aku hanya bisa mengerang puas saat ia mencabut keluar dariku dan menurunkanku di bangku kamar mandi.

Terima kasih Tuhan Jongin ada di sini, karena aku tak punya sisa energi untuk membersihkan tubuhku sendiri. Dia dengan lembut menggosokkan sabun di seluruh tubuhku, kemudian membantuku berdiri untuk mencuci rambut dan mukaku sebelum mendudukkanku kembali di bangku, sambil menikmati menontonnya membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Ketika ia selesai, ia mengeringkan tubuhku sebelum membawaku ke tempat tidurnya. Tanpa komentar apapun, ia berbaring dan menarikku dalam dekapannya, punggungku menempel didadanya, dan membungkus lengannya ditubuhku. Bahkan selelah seperti sekarang ini, aku menggigil menikmati betapa nyaman ketelanjangannya yang terasa dipunggungku. Aku menimbang untuk membalikkan badan, tapi kelelahan mulai menguasaiku.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah dia mencium puncak kepalaku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti, "Itu adalah mimpi yang jadi kenyataan sayang. Terima kasih." Aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir atau bicara, dan aku terlelap dalam hitungan detik.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa nyeri dan sedikit bingung. Ruangannya gelap, kecuali cahaya dari kamar mandi. Ada lengan membungkus tubuhku, dan aku merasakan ada dagu seseorang di pundakku. Apa sebenarnya yang—?

Oh! Semuanya kembali padaku dalam sekejap. Sialan. Aku berhubungan seks dengan Jongin.

Hm, Itu pernyataan yang terlalu lemah. Itu bukan hanya sekedar seks. Ini adalah seks terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

Well. Itu menjelaskan rasa nyeriku. Ini bukannya tidak nyaman, dibanding dengan bagaimana rasanya ketika aku mulai berlatih dansa dan otot-otot yang jarang dipakai mulai dipakai—dan dipakai dengan keras.

Aku harus ke kamar mandi, yang berarti aku harus turun dari tempat tidur tanpa membangunkan Jongin. Aku sangat tidak siap untuk berurusan dengannya. Aku diam-diam berusaha keluar dari pelukannya dan meluncur keluar dari tempat tidur, dengan diam-diam berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Aku terkejut ketika aku melihat diriku di cermin. Astaga! Bibirku bengkak, rambutku berantakan, dan aku punya bekas _kissmark_ yang samar di leherku. Tidak ada kesalahpahaman bahwa aku baru saja bercinta dan bercinta habis-habisan.

Aku menyentuh bayanganku di cermin dengan terkejut. Bahkan dengan rambut berantakan dan setengah ngantuk, aku seperti punya cahaya disekitarku dan aku menggelengkan kepala terheran-heran.

Seks dengan Jongin jauh lebih baik daripada fantasi terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Jika diberi kesempatan, aku dengan mudah akan menjadi kecanduan.

Aku menyelesaikan urusan dikamar mandi kemudian menggunakan sisir Jongin untuk mengurus rambutku. Ini terlalu berantakan karena pergi ke tempat tidur tanpa menyisir rambut terlebih dulu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk lagi ke shower. Aku sangat cepat karena aku tak ingin membangunkannya dan aku merasa jauh lebih baik ketika aku keluar dari shower.

Aku menggosok handuk di rambutku dan berusaha agar sekering mungkin, kemudian menyisirnya selama beberapa menit. Usaha terbaik yang bisa kulakukan tanpa pengering rambut, tapi setidaknya rambutku lurus lagi dan tidak menyerupai sarang burung.

Memeriksa dengan cepat laci kamar mandi Jongin aku menemukan sikat gigi baru, dan aku sangat senang bisa menyikat gigiku.

Kemudian aku baru menyadari bahwa aku perlu membuat suatu rencana. Aku tak mungkin kembali ke sana dan naik lagi ke tempat tidurnya, karena aku tak ingin menikmati terbangun esok harinya dan berurusan dengan penyesalan pasca kejadian dengannya.

Oh sial. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan meraba rambutku. Apa yang telah kulakukan? aku seharusnya tidak meletakkan kakiku dipangkuannya, dan aku sangat yakin bahwa aku seharusnya tidak mengerang.

Aku tidak bisa menyesali segalanya yang telah terjadi, tapi aku tahu bahwa ini akan membuat segalanya jadi sangat, sangat sulit. Aku bukan tipe orang yang berhubungan seks secara kasual, dan Jongin tidak menjalani komitmen dalam bentuk apapun.

Sialan, sialan, sialan! Bagaimana jika saudara-saudara kami mengetahui ini? Bagaimana jika aku membuat ini begitu kacau hingga aku kehilangan pekerjaanku?

Soohyun akan hancur karena kehilangan Jongin dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana reaksiku jika melihat Jongin dengan Jongin-bot di masa depan?

Pikiran terakhir ini membuat aku hampir sakit secara fisik. Aku melihat diriku di cermin dan menggelengkan kepalaku dengan ngeri.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku menyadari aku jengkel pada diri sendiri, dan aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan memusatkan diri. Apa yang sudah terjadi terjadilah. Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku hanya bisa maju kedepan dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan kerusakannya sekarang. Tentu saja tindakan terbaikku adalah untuk bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kami tak perlu membicarakan tentang urusan ini. Aku tahu dia tak akan mau. Aku hanya akan membuatnya lebih mudah bagi kami berdua dengan bersikap seolah-olah itu 'bukan masalah besar'.

Teman berhubungan seks. Ini terjadi—aku mengabaikan suara kecil di kepalaku yang mengatakan bahwa berhubungan seks dengan sesama teman jauh lebih mudah untuk dilupakan dari pada yang baru saja terjadi—aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan pikiran-pikiran itu sekarang.

Aku menyelinap keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian berjingkat keluar dari kamar tidur Jongin. Pandangan terakhirku sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar tidurnya adalah dia berbaring telentang, dengan lengannya diletakkan di atas matanya dan selimut tergeletak di pahanya.

Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri bahwa dibutuhkan upaya nyata untuk tidak pergi membangunkannya dengan sebuah blow job. Aku bahkan tidak suka memberikan seks oral. Apa yang sebenarnya yang salah denganku? Bukankah keadaanku sekarang sudah cukup buruk? aku hanya perlu membawa kenangan yang sudah kumiliki dan pulang.

Telanjang, aku berjalan ke lantai bawah dan memeriksa kekacauan besar di ruang tamu. Sial. aku lupa bahwa aku tidak punya apapun untuk dipakai. aku membersihkan kancing kemeja Jongin yang hancur, kemudian mengambil gaunku, pakaian dalamku yang hancur dan kemejanya dan membuangnya.

Yang tersisa untukku hanyalah bra hancur dan sepasang sandal beralas tebal, dan aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dengan memakai benda itu. Aku mendapat keberuntungan di ruang cuci karena Eunmi, pengurus rumah tangga yang tinggal diluar, telah meninggalkan sekeranjang pakaian bersih.

Aku berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntunganku karena aku mengambil salah satu dari t-shirt Jongin dan celana dalam Calvin Klein miliknya. Dipasangkan dengan sandal platformku, itu penampilan yang lumayan.

Melihat cepat ke gantungan kunci mobil yang menggantung di luar garasi menunjukkan bahwa ada baiknya aku mengambil salah satu mobil yang ada disana. Aku ambil satu set kunci BMW SUV-nya.

Aku meninggalkan catatan di meja yang bertuliskan:

 _Jongin, Maaf. Aku harus membawa BMW-nya pulang ke rumah karena aku tidak membawa mobil. Aku akan memarkirnya di garasi kantor pada hari Senin. Nikmati sisa akhir pekanmu :)_

 _—Kyungsoo—_

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah di mobil, menuju ke jalan masuk mobil. Aku menggunakan remote mobil untuk membuka dan menutup pintu gerbang saat aku pergi dan hanya seperti itu, aku dalam perjalanan pulang.

Aku mengemudi dalam keheningan, anehnya tidak tertarik mendengar musik. Aku masuk ke jalan rumahku setelah jam dua tiga puluh pagi dan aku sudah di tempat tidur dalam beberapa saat, tertidur segera.

TBC

* * *

30-12-2016

caramel-hun


	8. BAB 7

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 7

Aku tersadar oleh Soohyun yang berdiri di atas tempat tidurku, mendorong bahuku dan berkata padaku untuk bangun. Menyipitkan mata pada jam dinding, aku melihat sekarang hampir jam sembilan.

Wow, aku tertidur pulas.

Aku bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi, setidaknya tidak sebelum aku mandi, jadi aku melotot pada Soohyun.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku?" Dia berceloteh dengan menjengkelkan di pagi hari, sesuatu yang sedang tidak mood untuk kuhadapi sekarang.

Sambil tersenyum padaku, dia berkata "Aw. Siapa sangka? Kau, pemarah setelah bangun?"

Aku memberinya jari tengah dan menguburkan kepalaku di bawah bantal. "Pergilah Soohyun, aku menyayangimu, tapi aku butuh tidur. Keluar."

Dia tertawa dan berkata, "Tentu. Apa kau ingin aku memberitahu Jongin untuk menunggu, atau haruskah aku katakan padanya untuk pergi?"

Aku menembak lurus pandangan peringatan dari tempat tidur. Aku berbisik, "Dia ada di sini katamu? maksudmu di sini seperti dia ada dalam rumah sekarang?"

Ekspresi wajahnya mengkhawatirkan penuh pengamatan. Aku lupa kadang-kadang Soohyun memperhatikan segalanya. Dia diam sejenak dan aku mendesak lagi untuk jawaban, berharap agar ia tidak menempatkan setiap pemikiran lebih lanjut untuk itu.

"Yep. Dia di ruang tamu. Aku bilang aku akan mencoba untuk membangunkanmu. Jadi di sinilah aku, membangunkanmu. Kau duduk, yang berarti kau benar-benar sudah terjaga dan tidak akan kembali ke tidur yang nyenyak, karena aku akan bertemu si kembar dan Wonwoo di rumah Mingyu. Kami akan pergi ke Busan untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan berada di rumah Jongin untuk makan malam jadi jika kau mau, aku akan melihatmu di sana. Love you!"

Dan begitu saja, Soohyun memantul keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkan pintu terbuka sedikit. Aku mendengarnya di ruang tamu, berbicara dengan Jongin. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, tapi aku menangkap ia mengatakan kepada Jongin bahwa ia hanya membangunkanku, dan kemudian dia bilang dia akan bertemu dengannya nanti untuk makan malam.

Aku menarik pantatku ke kamar mandi, mengunci diri saat aku bersandar di pintu, panik. Sial! Dia ada di sini. Aku pikir aku akan memiliki hari ini untuk mendapatkan emosiku di bawah kendali.

Ugh. Rupanya aku tidak begitu beruntung.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku menggunakan kamar mandi kemudian mencuci tangan dan wajah. Setelah menyikat gigi, aku menyisir rambutku dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah sanggul berantakan.

Hal ini harus dilakukan. Melihat ke bawah aku menyadari bahwa aku masih mengenakan kaos dan pakaian dalam masuk ke kamarku lagi, ingin menggantinya sebelum bertemu Jongin, tapi terhenti ketika aku melihat dia bersandar di pintu, lengan disilangkan. Matanya menyala saat ia menyadari pakaianku.

Ini adalah momen-momen keluar dari waktu, kami berdua menatap satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku berusaha untuk berurusan dengan realitas fakta bahwa ia begitu jauh dalam diriku semalam bahwa aku tidak tahu di mana aku mengakhiridan dia memulai.

Keheningan meregang saat kita saling menatap dan kemudian aku melihat dia menarik sesuatu dari sakunya. Aku melihat saat ia membuka dan memegangnya. Aku melihat itu adalah catatan yang aku tinggalkan tadi malam.

Kenapa dia membawa itu dengannya? Aku melihat kembali ke matanya dan tatapan yang dia berikan padaku membuatku tahu itu bukan karena dia ingin bicara tentang tulisan tanganku.

"Kyungsoo, kau ingin memberitahuku apa-apaan sih arti dari omong kosong ini?"

Apa sih masalahnya? Kupikir catatan itu baik-baik saja. "Uh. Ini catatan? Menjelaskan kepadamu bahwa aku meminjam salah satu dari mobilmu? Aku minta maaf jika kau marah karena aku mengambilnya."

Aku mengatakan semua ini dengan suara melengking, mengubah setiap pernyataan dalam sebuah pertanyaan? Karena aku gugup.

Sambil menyeret tangannya melalui rambutnya, dia melotot padaku. "Persetan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak peduli tentang mobil. Ambil saja. Serahkanlah kuncinya kepada orang asing dan pergi. Siapa yang peduli? Tapi ini! Ini adalah semua yang sudah kau katakan? 'Aku meminjam mobilmu, semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan.' Dan kau mengakhirinya dengan ikon wajah tersenyum? Sebuah wajah tersenyum! Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Dalam seluruh hidupku, aku belum pernah berhubungan seks tanpa kondom. Aku kehilangan diriku sepenuhnya dalam dirimu tanpa kondom dua kali. Itu membuat apa yang terjadi tadi malam adalah seks terbaik yang pernah kulakukan, dan yang terintim. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku bangun pagi ini dan menemukanmu menyelinap pergidi tengah malam dan meninggalkan aku catatan seperti aku hanyalahsuatu kencan satu malam yang kau tiduri setelah terlalu banyak minum di sebuah bar."

Ups. Ini sudah jelas aku benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Aku berdehem dan komat-kamit sejenak, mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan.

Akhirnya aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan hanya berseru, "Jongin, jujur. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu benar bahwa tadi malam adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku terbangun dan membawa pantatku keluar dari sana untuk menghindari ini." kataku saat aku membuat isyarat di antara kami.

"Ketegangan ini adalah apa yang aku tidak mau. Aku minta maaf catatan itu tidak sangat pribadi, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau apa yang harus dilakukan dan—"

Jongin menyeberang ruangan dalam sekejap, dan ia menangkupkan wajahku di tangannya. Aku menyaksikan dalam linglung saat ia memiringkan kepalaku dan menutup mulutku dengan mulutnya.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengarahkanku ke tempat tidurku dan menurunkan tubuhku tanpa pernah melepas ciuman.

Ciuman ini lambat, bergairah dan luar biasa sensual. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya aku merintih jengkel dan mencoba untuk menariknya kembali padaku, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Matanya terkunci padaku, dan ia menggosok bagian bawah bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar mempesonaku.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak berpikir tadi malam adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi. Kau bukan seseorang yang kutiduri secara acak. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan seseorang di rumahku. Kau berbeda. Bagiku, sekali tidaklah cukup. Dapatkah kau dengan jujur menganggapnya begitu bagimu? Jika demikian, aku akan pergi sekarang dan kita tidak perlu membicarakannya lagi."

Wow. Dia bereaksi sangat berbeda daripada yang telah kuantisipasi. Aku dapat melihat ia menginginkanku menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku akhirnya meminta satu-satunya hal yang melewati pikiranku. "Apa yang kau lihat terjadi di sini Jongin? Aku perlu tahu aku akan masuk ke arah mana. "

Dia mendesah sambil berguling ke punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit—setelah satu menit ia berguling ke sisinya dan menopang dirinya dengan lengannya sehingga ia dapat melihat ke arahku.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan lebih dari apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam, lebih banyak. Tapi aku harus meluruskannya denganmu. Aku tidak ingin hubungan tradisional, aku juga tidak ingin pacar. Aku tidak pernah ingin menikah. Jika itu tidak sesuai kesepakatan untukmu, aku akan mundur. Tetapi jika kau setuju, mari kita lalui ini, sampai kita setuju kita tidak menginginkan satu sama lain lagi."

Aku di neraka—tidak peduli apa yang terjadi sekarang, situasinya telah berubah selamanya. Jika aku mengatakan tidak, selalu akan menggantung di antara kami. Jika aku mengatakan ya, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Dengan egois, aku ingin melanjutkannya. Aku suka orang ini, dan kenangan ini bisa bertahan selamanya. Aku tidak berpikir seks akan pernah sebaik ini dengan orang lain. Tapi aku harus menemukan cara untuk melindungi hatiku, dan aku tahu itu.

Tidak ada pria yang memenuhi syarat sepertinya sebelum tadi malam. Kesempatan apa yang mereka punya setelah ini?

Dia menatapku seperti aku sebuah kotak yang takut dia buka. Aku mengerti—ia merasakan kecemasan yang mirip denganku, hanya saja untuk alasan yang berbeda. Dia khawatir aku tidak akan mengatakan ya. Aku khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa tidak peduli keputusannya, aku kacau. Kami telah menyeberangi Rubicon. Tidak akan bisa mengembalikan jin kembali ke dalam botolnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Aku melemparkan peringatan pada angin dan mengambil pilihan yang memberiku hak untuk menyentuhnya bagaimanapun lamanya itu akan berlangsung.

Tentu saja akan ada harganya. Itu diberikan saat kedua kalinya ia meluncur ke dalam diriku tadi malam. Aku perlu melakukan ini. Aku akan berurusan dengan kejatuhan nanti. Duduk tegak, aku melihat wajahnya redup. Dia pikir aku akan mengatakan tidak. Aku menggeleng ke arahnya saat aku mengayunkan diriku sehingga aku mengangkangi dirinya. Matanya menyala saat aku menyesuaikan diri di pangkuannya. Sambil membungkuk aku berbisik ke telinganya, "Jawabanku adalah ya."

Napas yang ia biarkan keluar sangat berat. Jongin memompa tinjunya ke udara dan berteriak,"Yes!" Dia tampak begitu muda dan bahagia, seperti tidak peduli pada dunia. Aku menyelipkan memori reaksi itu dalam hatiku, tidak pernah ingin melupakannya seperti ini. Aku bergoyang sedikit di pangkuannya dan aku mendengar dia terkesiap, dan hanya seperti itu, aku putus asa padanya untuk berada di dalam diriku lagi.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda negatif.

"Tidak sayang. Kali ini kita akan melakukan hal ini perlahan-lahan. Aku ingin menikmati setiap inci dirimu."

Aku memberikan erangan dan tergelak. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan cepat dan berapi-api. Tadi malam menakjubkan. Kita bisa perlahan-lahan di lain waktu."

Dia memberiku seringai terseksi saat ia menggulingkan kami sehingga aku berada di bawahnya. "Tadi malam menakjubkan. Kita akan benar-benar melakukan itu lagi. Tapi aku sudah ingin melakukan hal ini selama satu tahun terakhir dan aku harus mengambil semuanya sekaligus, untuk menikmatimu."

Wow. Itu sebuah ilham! Jadi dia merasakan juga. Aku tidak pernah tahu. Dalam waktu singkat, ia membuatku telanjang lagi. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang banyak untuk dilepas mengingat aku hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana dalamnya.

Bibir kami bertemu dan kami mulai berciuman lagi. Aroma dan rasanya seperti obat yang mengubahku menjadi timbunan kebutuhan murni.

Kecepatan yang sepenuhnya membuatku sangat terangsang ketika didekatnya sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Nyatanya, dengan dua orang lain yang pernah berhubungan seks denganku, aku hampir tidak sehangat suam-suam kuku. Hingga tadi malam, aku tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan orang lain di dalam satu ruangan. Aku menjalankan jemariku melalui rambutnya, memegangnya ke mulutku dan menggeser pinggulku supaya tubuh intiku menyentuh bagian depan celana jinsnya. Aku menggigil dalam sensasi.

Jongin melepaskan pengikat rambutku dan menyebarkan rambutku ditempat tidur. "Aku suka rambutmu tergerai seperti itu hanya untukku."

Dia melarikan tangannya dengan lembut ke atas tubuhku. Rasanya menyenangkan. Selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang tak terduga, mendorong rambutku kembali dan menjilati telingaku.

Oh! Aku tidak pernah merasakan telingaku digigiti sebelumnya, tapi ternyata itu adalah zona seksual yang sensitif karena tendangan gairahku menjadi lebih tinggi. Mencium sepanjang jalan melewati tenggorokanku, ia sampai ke telinga yang lain. Aku mengerang.

"Mmm. Itu terasa nikmat."

Akhirnya ia bergerak dari telingaku dan mulai mencium, menjilat dan menghisap jalan ke tenggorokanku dan dada sampai ia mencapai payudaraku. Putingku keras dan ketat dan rasanya begitu nikmat ketika ia mulai bolak-balik kembali, menjilati dan menghisap kedua payudaraku.

Dia mengabaikan permintaanku untuk buru-buru dan memanfaatkan waktunya menghisap keduanya.

Aku menemukan diriku lebih sulit dan lebih sulit lagi untuk diam dan itu hanya akan lebih sulit saat ia mulai menjilati perjalanan menuruni tubuhku.

Pada saat ia sampai ke pusarku dan mulai membuat lingkaran di sekitarnya dengan lidahnya, aku terengah-engah. Aku mengerti apa yang dia katakan tentang perlahan, tapi aku harus menyentuhnya juga. Aku meletakkan tanganku ke rambutnya dan menarik mulutnya kembali ke mulutku sehingga kita bisa berciuman. Saat lidah kita berduel, aku mulai menarik bajunya, melepaskan ciuman untuk menariknya ke atas kepalanya.

"Lepas celananya Jongin. Kau menggelikan berpakaian berlebihan untuk ini."

Sambil berdiri, ia segera melepas sepatu dan celana jeans. Anehnya aku bahkan menjadi lebih panas ketika aku menyadari ia tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam. Kejantanannya menonjol keluar, panjang dan tebal. Aku menariknya ke bawah agar kita bisa berciuman lagi, dan kemudian aku menangkapnya ketika sedang lengah dan menggulingkannya sehingga aku kembali di atas.

"Sekarang giliranku. Aku harap kau menyukai perlahan-lahan." Aku memberinya seringai saat aku membungkuk dan meniru hal-hal yang baru saja dia lakukan padaku, dimulai dengan telinganya.

Menggesek payudaraku di dadanya, aku mulai mencium sepanjang jalanku turun ke lehernya, di mana aku memberinya beberapa gigitan, isapan dan jilatan lembut.

Aku terus menjilat dan mencium sepanjang jalanku turun ke dadanya. Tiba di puting, aku melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku mengambil satu yang pertama, kemudian yang lain dalam mulutku, dan kemudian bergantian antara keduanya. Napasnya yang berat dan erangan yang dia beri ketika aku dengan lembut menggigit puting kirinya memberitahuku bahwa dia lebih menikmati hal ini.

Aku kembali menjilat sepanjang jalanku turun ke dadanya, berhenti ketika aku sampai di pusar sehingga aku dapat memutar-mutar lidahku di sekitar luar pusarnya. "Sialan Kyungsoo! Itu menakjubkan."

Aku menggumam setuju saat aku melanjutkan perjalananku lebih rendah.

Aku tersenyum padanya ketika aku mencapai tujuanku, dan menjangkau untuk memegang dasar batangnya di tanganku.

Matanya menggali ke dalam mataku saat aku membungkuk ke depan. Aku tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata saat aku menjilat ujung kejantanannya. Aku telah memberikan kurang dari selusin blowjob selama hidupku, selalu menghindari hal itu karena aku tidak benar-benar menikmati melakukannya. Itu tidak terjadi dengan Jongin. Anehnya aku digairahkan oleh seberapa kerasnya dia, dengan tekstur, bagaimana dia terlihat dan rasanya. Aku bisa melakukan ini selama berjam-jam.

Aku menjilati miliknya dari dasar ke ujung, mempelajari setiap inci dari batangnya sebelum akhirnya membungkus mulutku di sekelilingnya. Menyesuaikan dengan ukuran tubuhnya, aku mulai menganggukkan kepala ke atas dan ke bawah, lidahku terus menjilat vena yang mengalir di sepanjang bagian bawah miliknya saat aku menghisap.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sungguh intens, campuran kagum, apresiasi dan gairah. Tangannya mengusutkan rambutku saat aku mulai menambah kecepatan. Aku sedang bekerja di bagian bawah miliknya dengan tanganku dan menghisap semua yang bisa aku ambil, mulutku membentang oleh kapasitas.

Tiba-tiba ia duduk. "Oh sialan! Kau harus berhenti sayang atau aku akan keluar di mulutmu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan merintih padanya di mulutku, yang menyebabkannya dia terengah-engah menghirup udara.

"Sial! Itu sangat intens."

Mulutku lepas dari kejantanannya dan aku memberikan jilatan pada ujungnya agar sedikit lebih basah. Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata aku berkata, "Aku ingin kau keluar di mulutku." Dia memberiku tatapan terseksi yang pernah aku lihat. "Jika aku datang di mulutmu, maka kau datang di mulutku juga."

Sambil mengarahkan kita, dia menempatkanku sehingga aku mengangkangi wajahnya, memberinya kemampuan untuk menjilatku sementara aku menghisapnya. Membungkus tangannya di pinggangku, dia menarikku ke mulutnya. Rasanya sangat, sangat nikmat. Dia memberikan erangan apresiatif sebelum ia menjauh sejenak dan berkata "Sayang, kau menjadi begitu basah. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Kupikir aku punya ide karena kau bahkan lebih keras," kataku saat aku kembali ke kejantanannya, mengambilnya ke dalam mulutku sebanyak yang aku bisa. Aku menjilati jari-jariku dan menjalankan tanganku ke bolanya, menangkup yang satu dan kemudian yang lain di tanganku, dengan lembut memijatnya. Aku tahu dia menyukainya karena dia mulai menjilatiku lebih keras yang mendorongku untuk mulai menghisapnya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Aku terkesiap dan menjerit saat ia menyodorkan dua jari di dalam dan mulai menggerakkannya masuk dan keluar dariku. Jongin bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan lidah dan jari-jarinya yang seharusnya itu ilegal.

Aku berada di tepi merasakan dari jari-jari dan lidahnya yang melakukan sesuatu padaku yang tidak pernah aku rasakan.

Aku dapat merasakan diriku terbangun, dan aku tahu aku akan datang sebentar lagi. Ketika ia menempel pada clit-ku dan menghisapnya, itu terlalu banyak bagiku untuk ditahan. Aku kehilangan itu, mulutku lepas dari kejantanannya dan meneriakkan pelepasanku saat aku menunggangi lidahnya, mengerang dan mencubit putingku saat itu terus menerus keluar.

Saat orgasmeku mulai berakhir, aku kembali ke miliknya dengan kekuatan. Aku menyukai suara erangan dan terengah-engahnya saat aku membawanya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam ke mulutku. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikanku dan mengangkatku, membalikku untuk menghadapnya. "Aku ingin datang di mulutmu Kyungsoo, tapi aku harus berada di dalam tubuhmu dulu. Mendaki dan menempatkanku dalam dirimu."

Aku tidak perlu diminta dua kali. Aku menyelaraskan miliknya dengan pintu masukku dan mulai bekerja pada bagian kepalanya dalam diriku. Setelah aku mendapatkan ujungnya di dalam, aku mulai meluncur ke bawah. Aku sangat, sangat basah dan itu membuat pintu masukku lebih mudah. Dia membuatku dapat mengatur kecepatan dan aku menungganginya, mencintai rasa dari miliknya yang mengisi dan meregangkanku melebihi apa yang pernah ku alami.

Dalam beberapa menit aku memilikinya dalam semua cara, dan hanya seperti tadi malam ia menyentuh titik di bagian bawah rahimku yang merupakan sensasi paling luar biasa, terlalu banyak dan tidak cukup dalam sekaligus. Aku suka memilikinya dalam diriku seperti ini, terutama saat ia meraih pinggulku dan membantuku bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah.

Dia menggerakkan jarinya di antara kedua kakiku dan mulai menggosok klitorisku dalam gerakan melingkar. Kepalaku menengadah ke belakang dan aku mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Aku memijat payudaraku dan menarik-narik putingku, yang mengintensifkan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku.

"Sialan Jongin! Nikmat sekali!"

"Oh sayang—itu jauh lebih baik daripada nikmat." katanya. Dia menaikkan kecepatan sedikit lebih banyak dan kemudian melawan pinggulnya padaku, keras, dan mengirimkanku ke tepi. Aku terus melanjutkan menungganginya melewati orgasmeku, melawan dan menumbuk dan mengerang pada setiap dorongan.

Aku berada di sisi lain orgasmeku ketika dia menarikku dari pangkuannya. "Hisap aku sayang. Aku akan datang." Dengan cepat aku menuruni tubuhnya dan membawanya kembali ke mulutku. Rasa kami berdua adalah erotis yang liar dan aku menyukainya.

Aku bergantian menjentikkan lidahku di ujungnya dengan cepat dan menghisapnya sebanyak yang aku bisa ke dalam mulutku. Tangannya mengacak rambutku dan dia menggerakkan kepalaku naik turun saat ia mengerang dan menggeliat tak terkendali.

Aku tahu ketika ia mencapai batas karena dia memegang kepalaku agar tak bergerak dan mulai menyetubuhi mulutku dengan liar dan bebas. Dia mengeluarkan erangan parau saat ia mulai datang. Aku tidak pernah menyukai rasa sperma sebelumnya, tapi aku mengumpulkan setiap tetesnya di mulutku, menikmati rasa nya. Dia melihat ke arahku saat dia melepaskan kepalaku dan aku membuka mulut untuk menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa aku telah mengumpulkan spermanya di lidahku. Rahangnya terbuka dan aku mengedipkan mata padanya saat aku menelan.

"Oh Kyungsoo, itu benar-benar seksi. Kau akan memberiku serangan jantung!" Menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah dia menarikku kembali ke tubuhnya dan dengan lembut menciumku sebelum menempatkan tubuhku di lekuk lengannya.

Kami berbaring dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit saat kami mulai turun kembali ke bumi. Aku cukup menikmati mendengarkan detak jantungnya saat aku berbaring di dadanya, kaki kami saling terkait.

Ya Tuhan, aromanya lezat. Aku tak pernah berpikir keringat adalah afrodisiak, tapi dengan Jongin itu pasti. Tak lupa dia menjalankan kedua tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah lengan dan punggungku dan itu membuatku santai, aku tertidur.

TBC

* * *

30-12-2016

caramel-hun


	9. BAB 8

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 8

Aku terbangun pada Jongin yang berdiri di atasku, mencubitku lembut di pantat. "Ah!" Aku menyalak. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan perhatianmu. Kau benar-benar iblis untuk dibangunkan sayang. Ayolah. Showernya menyala untukmu. Cepat siap-siap dan mari kita pergi makan."

Aku cemberut padanya. "Aku nyaris tertidur. Aku benar-benar terjaga." Aku mengangkat tanganku kepadanya sehingga ia dapat menarikku dari tempat tidur. Aku kecewa bahwa dia berpakaian lengkap.

"Bukankah kau perlu mandi juga?" Dia memelukku dan terkekeh saat ia membawaku ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak sayang. Kau 'nyaris mengantuk' selama empat puluh lima menit terakhir, jadi aku sudah mandi tadi. Selain itu, jika aku masuk ke sana denganmu kita tidak akan pergi makan siang untuk waktu yang lama, dan kita belum makan sejak makan malam. Aku bisa makan zebra. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Aku tertawa. "Zebra ya? Aku akan mengingatkan kebun binatang untuk waspada padamu."

Aku terkejut ketika aku melihat ke jam di meja di belakangku. Ini hampir siang. Tidak heran aku kelaparan! Aku belum makan sejak makan malam terakhir, dan Tuhan tahu aku mendapat latihan yang keras.

"Kau benar. Beri aku dua puluh menit dan mari kita makan dengan lahap!" Jongin tertawa dan memberiku ciuman cepat dan menepuk punggungku saat ia mundur keluar pintu kamar mandi.

"Dua puluh menit. Aku memegang kata-katamu!"

Aku cukup lapar untuk benar-benar mengangkat pantatku, dan aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dikeringkan dan dikuncir ekor kuda sepuluh menit kemudian. Lima menit setelah itu aku sudah siap untuk pergi. Aku memakai gaun halter maxi biru terang favoritku dengan sepasang Ralph Lauren firama espadrilles putih. Dengan semprotan J'adore, aku siap untuk pergi.

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran di Apgujeong, sehingga setelah kita makan aku bisa menjelajahi toko-toko di Cheongdam-dong. Jongin bilang ia akan senang untuk ikut dalam porsi belanja hari ini dan kami pun berangkat.

Pada saat kita sampai di restoran, aku benar-benar rakus. Kami berdua sangat lapar, kami berdua memesan hidangan pembuka dan utama. Ada saat-saat di mana aku bertanya-tanya apa ini akan menjadi canggung, kami berdua duduk di meja ini mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang harus dikatakan satu sama lain. Tentu saja itu akan dimengerti—itu luar biasa bahwa enam belas jam yang lalu kami hanya berteman, dan sekarang kami sudah melakukan seks yang luar biasa tiga kali.

Hebatnya, ini tidak canggung sama sekali. Kami mengobrol dan tertawa tentang berbagai subjek. Sudah pasti kita masih menikmati pertemanan satu sama lain, seperti yang selalu kami lakukan. Hanya sekarang, ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam, yang memberiku perasaan hangat di dalam. Kami berbagi makanan pembuka yang fenomenal, dan masing-masing menikmati segelas Chardonnay. Saat menyelesaikan hidangan pembuka kami dan sedang menunggu untuk makanan utama, tampaknya hal yang paling alami di dunia adalah saat Jongin mencapai seberang meja dan meraih tanganku.

Kami menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya seperti itu, jari-jari kita terjalin di atas meja, tak lupa ibu jarinya menelusuri buku-buku jariku sementara kita bicara. Hidangan utama datang dan kami berdua menikmatinya. Ini aman untuk mengatakan bahwa kami berdua cukup berselera. Aku makan setiap gigitan burgerku dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama dengan steaknya. Setelah Jongin membayar tagihan, kita keluar dan mulai berjalan.

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tanganku dan kami berjalan nyaman ke Galleria Department Store. Aku tahu persis apa yang aku inginkan, jadi aku tidak berputar-putar mengelilingi toko. Aku mengambil tiga pasang celana pendek lipat dalam berbagai warna kemudian tiga tanktop dengan warna yang serasi dan aku selesai.

Jongin menatapku tak percaya saat kita berjalan menuju ke kasir. Aku bingung mengapa.

"Pandangan apa itu?"

Dia tersenyum ke arahku, dan terkekeh geli.

"Kukira aku tidak perlu heran karena ini adalah bagaimana kau melakukan segala sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku suka bahwa kau tidak berjalan mengelilingi toko dan melihat setiap hal dan berdehem dan komat-kamit tentang apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku tertawa setuju. "Memang benar. Aku jauh lebih menentukan dari itu. Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan dan aku tidak menikmati membuang-buang waktu. Aku selalu seperti ini."

Kami meninggalkan Galleria Department Store dan Jongin bertanya kemana aku ingin pergi berikutnya.

Aku memutuskan aku tidak benar-benar dalam mood untuk berbelanja. Aku sudah punya lebih dari cukup pakaian dan aku hanya merasa seperti bersenang-senang. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Lotte World dan naik beberapa wahana.

Kami menghabiskan beberapa jam berikutnya di beberapa wahana. Kami bermain game dan tertawa, benar-benar santai dan menikmati hari. Menyenangkan.

Pukul setengah empat kami meninggalkan taman bermain dan berjalan ke mobil Jongin untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Hari ini dia mengemudi merek barunya Camaro convertible hitam. Aku suka mobil ini. Tutup atasnya diturunkan dan matahari bersinar, dan perjalanan yang menyenangkan.

Jongin menyetir dengan tangan kanannya pada lututku, dan aku merasakan sensasi menggelenyar pada tangannya di tubuhku. Ini benar-benar seperti beban fisik. Tiba-tiba, aku punya ide. Pada lampu merah berikutnya aku mengangkat tangannya dari kakiku dan menariknya ke bibirku dan mencium masing-masing ujung jari dan kemudian pusat telapak tangannya. Menjilati sepanjang jalan kembali, aku menarik jari telunjuknya ke mulutku dan mengisapnya.

Dia menatap mulutku sementara aku melakukan ini, jadi dia benar-benar merindukan untuk melepas gaunku. Ketika lampu berubah, aku menarik jarinya dari mulutku dan menempatkan tangannya di persimpangan pahaku.

Tarikan napasnya cepat dan segera. "Oh sialan Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mengenakan apapun di bawah gaun itu!" Aku menggeleng dan tertawa.

"Tidak, aku sudah telanjang sepanjang hari, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahumu."

Geraman dari tenggorokannya membuatku tidak ragu lagi bahwa ini menjadi rangsangan utamanya. Dialah yang menangkapku sedang lengah ketika ia mulai menggosok lipatanku yang sudah basah.

Kepalaku menjepit kembali ke headrest dan aku mengerang.

Jongin tertawa, memberi dan membuat suara berdecak.

"Oh sayang, kau tidak akan ingin melakukan itu kecuali jika kau ingin semua orang di sekitar kita mengetahui bahwa aku jariku berada didalam dirimu." kepalaku tersentak dan aku melihat ke sekeliling.

Ada mobil di depan kami dan mobil di belakang kami, tetapi tidak ada mobil tepat di kedua sisi dari kami sekarang. Dua orang dapat bermain di permainan ini.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya saat jari-jarinya terus meluncur lambat bolak-balik pada clit-ku yang super peka, menikmati sensasinya selama satu menit. "Sebenarnya Jongin, aku pikir itu kau yang menginginkannya tidak ketahuan sehingga pengemudi lain tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan untukmu."

Dia hanya memiliki waktu untuk menembak tatapan bingung padaku sebelum tanganku turun ke pangkuannya. Oh yeah, dia sudah keras.

Aku membuka risleting celana jinsnya dan menarik kemaluannya keluar. Dia terengah-engah dan melihat sekeliling dalam kepanikan saat penisnya berdenyut di tanganku, tapi aku lebih memegang kendali daripada yang dia sadari. Aku tidak akan menariknya keluar jika ada orang di kedua sisi kami.

"Naikkan penutupnya Jongin, aku akan turun."

Dia tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Dia menekan tombol kontrol untuk atap convertible kembali naik dan aku menyalakan AC, saat ia menutup jendela berwarna. Sebelum jendela tertutup sempurna aku sudah memilikinya di mulutku. Dia begitu keras dan lezat dan aku suka dia membelah mulutku lebar-lebar dengan penisnya. Setiap lidahku yang lewat di atasnya rasanya seperti surga, dan rasa precumnya membuat tetesan gairahku sendiri naik ke pahaku.

Mobil kembali berhenti di lampu merah berikutnya, dan aku mendongak untuk melihat bahwa itu adalah yang terakhir sebelum kita masuk ke lingkungan rumahnya. Dia melihat ke arahku dengan ekspresi kagum di wajahnya saat aku kembali mengangguk naik turun dan mengisapnya.

"Kyungsoo, sialan, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Aku mulai bersenandung dan menggelengkan kepalaku bolak-balik di kemaluannya, menangkup bolanya dengan tanganku saat aku melakukannya. Tiba-tiba mobil melesat maju dan aku mendengar decit ban saat ia berbelok. Dalam satu menit kita melewati gerbangnya dan masuk ke garasi. Napasnya menjadi terengah-engah saat ia membanting mobil ke parkiran. Setelah mobil berhenti aku melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan sejak aku membawanya ke dalam mulutku di lampu merah. Aku mulai menelan ujung kemaluannya.

Ini tidak mudah tapi setelah beberapa kali mencoba, aku melakukannya. Aku sepenuhnya mendapat lebih dari beberapa inci dirinya dalam mulutku sekarang, beberapa di tenggorokanku.

Teriakannya merupakan tanda dari persetujuannya dan memukul atap convertibel dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengepal di rambutku. Dengan dorongan liar terakhir ke mulutku, dia datang.

Aku memerasnya untuk semua yang patut dia dapatkan dan menjilat bersih sepenuhnya ketika dia selesai. Kepalanya dilempar kembali ke headrest, napasnya masih terengah-engah dan megap-megap. Ini membutuhkan beberapa menit baginya untuk menguasai diri, dan aku tersenyum. Aku suka melihatnya diluar kendali, mengetahui bahwa aku membuatnya seperti ini. Akhirnya ia mendekatiku dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu di mana kau belajar untuk melakukan itu, tapi jika aku tahu itu akan menjadi sepanas ini di antara kita, aku sudah membungkukkanmu di atas mejaku pada pagi pertama itu dan bercinta denganmu sampai pingsan. Tuhan tahu aku menginginkannya."

Aku tersenyum, lebar. Dia sangat menakjubkan. "Nah. Aku tidak 'belajar' untuk melakukan itu pada siapa pun. Kebenarannya adalah, sebelum hari ini aku hanya memberikan itu sedikit, dan aku tidak menikmatinya. Tapi aku menonton film dewasa ketika aku masturbasi dan aku mengambil ide dari sana. Aku selalu menikmati mengisap vibratorku sebelum aku menggunakannya, hanya saja blowjobs bukan bidang keahlianku. Aku tidak pernah sebergairah ini dengan orang lain seperti yang aku lakukan denganmu. Hal ini membuatnya begitu mudah untuk menjadi nakal."

Mulut Jongin menganga saat aku mengatakan semua itu.

"Kyungsoo—kau benar-benar membuatku takjub. Kau begitu terbuka. Aku suka bahwa kau baru saja mengatakan itu padaku. Jika kau tahu berapa banyak malam aku bersetubuh dengan tanganku lagi dan lagi memikirkan ada dalam dirimu—well, cukup dikatakan, sudah hampir setiap malam setahun ini. Terlepas dari apa yang aku lakukan malam itu. Aku juga tidak pernah menjadi begitu bergairah seperti yang aku lakukan denganmu."

Sekarang giliranku untuk bernapas berat sekarang. Ide bahwa dia membelai kemaluannya mengirimkan getaran diseluruh tubuhku.

Sialan, itu akan menjadi panas untuk ditonton.

"Nah, kembali padamu. Setiap kali aku masturbasi setahun ini, aku selalu memikirkanmu, menangisi namamu dan berharap kau berada di dalam diriku saat aku datang."

Dia keluar dari mobil seperti tembakan dan dua detik kemudian pintu penumpang terbuka. Dia menyentakku keluar dan melemparkanku di atas bahunya. Dia sedikit meleset dengan kunci dalam lubang pintu garasi dan aku terkekeh ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menjalankan kuncinya dan hampir menendang engsel pintu saat ia membukanya.

Kami hanya mencapai sejauh dapur. Menurunkanku sehingga kakiku berada di lantai, Jongin memutarku sehingga aku menghadap meja.

Sambil menaikkan gaunku ke pinggangku dia berkata, "Capai tepinya dan pegang sayang."

Aku memiliki sekitar sepuluh detik untuk mematuhi sebelum ia mulai memompa ujung kejantanannya dalam diriku. Aku sangat basah, ia masuk ke dalam diriku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dan aku berpegang pada tepi meja saat ia menghantam masuk dan keluar dariku, iramanya menyiksa dan sempurna.

"Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar suka menyaksikan sementara kejantananku masuk dan keluar dari milikmu sayang."

Dia hampir menyelesaikan kalimat sebelum aku memecah terpisah, terengah-engah dan mengerang melalui orgasmeku. Dia menarik keluar dariku dan ternyata aku diputar kembali sehingga aku menghadap ke arahnya, lalu ia mendorongku terhadap meja. Kakiku seperti jelly dan aku butuh stabilitas di punggungku.

Dengan mata yang penuh gairah, ia meletakkanku di atas meja dan menyingkirkan gaunku. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah kembali dalam diriku, kejantanannya panas dan keras. Aku bersenang-senang dalam sensasi, menikmati secara menyeluruh. Aku senang menjadi penuh olehnya. Bahkan hanya berpikir bahwa itu miliknya yang ada dalam diriku membuatku bergetar. Aku baru saja datang tapi aku merasa itu bahkan belum mencapai ujung.

Mulut kami melebur bersama, mencium dan menjilati. Tangannya memegang stabil pinggulku saat ia mendorong masuk dan keluar.

Aku sangat panas, aku harus datang secepatnya. Aku menggeser jariku di antara kami dan mulai menggosok clit-ku dan dengan cepat membawa diriku sendiri ke orgasme berikutnya.

Dia merenggut mulutnya dari mulutku dan menggeram ke arahku,"Ya Tuhan sayang, aku begitu menyukai rasamu datang dikejantananku. Begitu nikmat. Sial." Aku mengangguk setuju. Sial, benar. Aku mulai berteriak, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." saat ia bergerak masuk dan keluar. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menarik hampir semuanya keluar.

Aku bersandar naik dan meraih pantatnya dan berteriak, "Tidak! Jangan berhenti!" Dia hanya terkekeh saat ia meraih pergelangan kakiku dan menempatkan mereka di pundaknya.

Dengan itu, ia kembali menghantam masuk dan keluar dariku. Menempatkan tangannya di bawah pantatku, ia mengangkat aku lebih tinggi untuk memperdalam penetrasi. "Yes!" Aku menjerit.

Menarikku keras ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumku lagi. Dia menggosok clit-ku di posisi ini dan itu terlalu banyak untuk ditahan. Aku mencakar dadanya saat aku mulai datang lagi. Bahkan orgasmeku datang lebih intens ketika aku merasakan tembakan pertama dari benihnya yang menghangatkan bagian dalamku.

Kami menunggangi satu sama lain ketika datang, terengah-engah dan menyentuh satu sama lain. Kami berbaring seperti itu di atas meja selama beberapa menit, sampai napas kami kembali normal.

Aku menggigil ketika ia menarik keluar dariku. Perasaan itu menyebabkan gempa tremor mini pada tubuhku, hampir seperti sebuah orgasme kecil. Semuanya dengan Jongin begitu menjulang dan duniawi. Dia tersenyum padaku dan meraih tanganku, menarikku berdiri.

"Kita hanya memotongnya benar-benar dekat. Bersihkan dirimu dan kembali ke sini dalam lima belas menit. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membuatnya tidak jelas kalau kau baru saja melakukan seks dari samping," katanya sambil terkekeh.

Aku mencicit saat aku mengambil gaunku. Sial! Semua orang akan berada di sini sebentar lagi. Tidak akan pernah ada penjelasan untuk salah satu dari mereka bila menemukan kami melakukan seks seperti binatang di meja dapur. Sudah pasti aku senang kami menghindari peluru itu.

Tertawa, aku memukul pantatnya saat aku mengambil gaunku dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih untuk melakukan seks dari samping, sayang. Itu benar-benar nikmat."

Ketika aku pergi, aku melihat lewat bahuku saat melihat dia berdiri di dapur dengan kepala menengadah saat ia tertawa. Ternyata menjadi sangat beruntung bahwa aku sudah keluar dari dapur, karena Mingyu tiba sekitar lima menit kemudian.

Di kamar mandi Jongin aku menemukan sikat gigi yang aku gunakan tadi malam di gantungan. Aku menggunakan kamar mandi, mencuci tangan, sikat gigi, menyisir dan menata ulang rambutku, kemudian memakai lip gloss. Sebuah pemeriksaan menyeluruh dari diriku di cermin mengungkapkan bahwa aku tidak terlihat seperti aku baru saja benar-benar melakukan seks, tapi ku pikir jelas sekali ada kilauan puas pada diriku. Kupikir itu bukan apa-apa menjadi sesuatu yang akan diperhatikan orang. Aku harap.

Kembali ke dapur aku menemukan Jongin membumbui steak sementara Mingyu mengupas jagung. Aku berjalan dan memberikan Mingyu pelukan dan ciuman di pipi, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil bahan-bahan untuk kontribusiku untuk malam ini, tomat, mozzarella dan basil salad. Aku mengiris tomat ketika Ahreum tiba. Dia membawa makan malam favorit, taco dip. Ahra dan Wonwoo yang berikutnya. Ahra membuat sayap ayam, dan Wonwoo membawa beberapa bir blueberry. Berikutnya Soohyun, dan dia membuat tujuh lapisan salad.

Jihyun adalah orang terakhir yang tiba, dan dia membawa kue lemon meringue. Perutku menggeram melihat semua makanan ini. Aku suka minggu makan malam di rumah Jongin karena itu adalah upaya kelompok, selalu menyenangkan, berisik, penuh kasih dan nikmat untuk dilepaskan. Aku suka waktu keluarga ini.

Ini adalah makan malam yang menyenangkan, kita semua berada di sekitar meja luar, tertawa dan berbicara. Setelah kita makan, kita pindah ke perapian luar untuk minum bir dan bersantai. Pembicaraan yang riang dan menyenangkan, kita semua mengejek satu sama lain dan membuat lelucon. Sekitar dua puluh menit setelah kami duduk di sekitar api, Jihyun mengumumkan dia harus pergi karena ia memiliki panggilan awal. Sisanya dari kita menuju ke dalam rumah untuk menonton film. Mingyu membawa sebuah film komedi berjudul 'Cop Out'.

Kami semua menempati kursi kami. Seperti biasa Mingyu berbaring di sofa besar di depan. Wonwoo dan gadis-gadis duduk di baris kedua di kursi malas, dan Jongin dan aku duduk di barisan belakang di dua kursi besar belakang sana. Di masa lalu kita selalu duduk di kursi terpisah, tapi malam ini kita duduk tepat di samping satu sama lain.

Film ini benar-benar lucu dan kami semua tertawa keras. Biasanya aku akan benar-benar meresapi filmnya, tapi aku terlalu waspada pada Jongin sekarang. Aroma dia dan sensasi kulit pada tangan kami yang menyentuh lengan kursi membuatku bergoyang di kursiku.

Aku menggeser tanganku ke atas pangkuan Jongin dan menikmati asupan napasnya. Tatapan yang dia berikan padaku adalah murni panas. Mengangkat tanganku yang lain ke bibirku, Aku memberinya sinyal untuk diam dan dia mengangguk setuju saat aku mengusapnya melalui celananya. Tangannya menutupi tanganku dan kami berpegangan tangan saat aku mengusapnya. Aku bergairah karena merasakan kejantanannya yang keras di bawah tanganku. Dia memanggilku pada tingkat yang paling mendasar dan aku dalam keadaan yang konstan dengan gairah. Segalanya dengan Jongin panasnya melebihi batas, benar-benar berbeda. Ini adalah nafsu pada steroid. Begitu melebihi apa yang pernah aku alami, atau yang pernah kupikir akan dilakukan.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melewati malam tanpa memilikinya lagi, tapi aku harus pulang dengan Soohyun karena aku tidak punya mobil.

Tiba-tiba aku punya ide dan mengambil iPhoneku untuk mengirim sms. Aku mengetik:

 _Sembunyikan telepon dan hubungi aku supaya ponselku berdering. Jangan tanya. Lakukan saja._

Membaca itu, Jongin langsung menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya padaku, tapi mengikuti instruksi. Ponselku berdering dan aku membuat kerjaan kecil meninggalkan ruangan untuk 'menjawab' itu. Aku berdiri di aula selama sekitar tiga menit sebelum aku berjalan kembali masuk. Menghentikan film, aku memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku perlu meminjam Jongin karena panggilan tadi adalah tentang masalah bisnis. Aku memberitahu mereka bahwa kita akan kembali beberapa menit dan kemudian aku menekan play lagi.

Mereka bahkan tidak menggerakkan bulu mata saat kita pergi karena hal ini sudah biasa. Aku mendapat panggilan sepanjang waktu selama waktu keluarga dengan masalah-masalah yang Jongin dan akuharus selesaikan. Setelah kami berada di lorong dan pintu ditutup aku mengambil tangan Jongin dan menariknya saat aku berlari menaiki tangga. Kami sampai ke lantai dua dan aku menariknya menyusuri lorong ke kamar tidur cadangan. Aku ingin memastikan jika salah satu dari mereka mencari kita, kita tidak akan mudah untuk ditemukan. Aku membiarkan lampu di kamar tidur mati dan menutup pintu, kemudian menariknya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi masih menutup ketika dia meraihku dan memutarku. "Kyungsoo! Kau jenius. Kupikir aku akan meledak di sana."

"Shh. Jangan bicara. Kita tidak punya waktu." Sambil berjalan ke konter di kamar mandi , aku mengangkat gaunku dan membungkuk, mempertunjukkan pantatku kepadanya.

"Fuck me Jongin. Cepat! Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang." Dia membuka ritsleting celana jinsnya dan kejantanannya melonjak keluar, panas dan keras.

"Apa kau cukup basah untukku?" Aku berbalik dan mengedipkan mataku. "Jika aku menjadi lebih basah, kita akan mempunyai masalah. Jangan khawatir. Ayo kita lakukan ini."

Muncul di belakangku, dia membungkukkan tubuhku ke meja dan kejantanannya mulai tergelincir ke dalamku. Aku mendesis dalam sensasi kenikmatan. Aku melirik lewat bahuku padanya dan berkata, "Bawa aku dengan keras. Jangan perlahan," Dia mengangguk padaku dan mendorong pada saat yang sama, mendapatkan sekitar pertengahan masuk. Dia menghantamku dengan kalut, lebih dan lebih mengisiku dengan setiap dorongan. Aku kehilangan itu, berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat suara keras, tapi sulit sekali untuk tidak.

Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan erangan ketika ia mencapai ke gaunku,menangkup payudaraku dan mencubit putingku. Aku berbisik,

"Fuck me Jongin, cepat. Cepat!"

Kecepatan yang kita jaga benar-benar intens yang gila. Ruangan ini dengan diam menyimpan suara persetubuhan kami yang berapi-api dan napas tak beratur yang liar. Tanganku meluncur ke clit-ku dan aku hampir tidak punya waktu untuk berbisik bahwa aku akan datang ketika aku meledak.

Perasaan orgasmeku mengirimkan Jongin pada orgasmenya, dan aku merasa dia memancar ke dalamku. Aku menggigil saat ia mencium bagian belakang punggungku saat orgasme kami selesai. Dia menarik keluar dariku dan aku berbalik memberinya ciuman cepat. "Kau harus pergi dulu. Kembali dan memberitahu mereka aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Aku menyaksikannya dengan cepat menyeka dirinya dan memakai kembali celana jinsnya. Ketika matanya bertemu denganku, aku langsung putus asa untuk melakukannya lagi. Ini mengkhawatirkan seberapa cepat aku menginginkan dia. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kyungsoo, aku akan memberikan apa saja untuk kembali berada dalam dirimu sekarang, tetapi jika kita tinggal lagi, mereka akan mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi ini benar-benar sulit untuk pergi. Kau begitu seksi sayang. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini."

Aku mengangguk setuju dan berkata, "Aku juga. Aku tidak pernah peduli banyak tentang seks yang sebenarnya sama sekali. Aku selalu menikmati masturbasi lebih dari apa pun yang pernah kumiliki dengan orang lain. Aku tidak pernah orgasme dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Ini adalah yang pertama."

Dia terkesiap ketika aku mengatakan itu, dan aku mendorongnya keluar dari pintu saat aku tertawa. Aku cepat-cepat membersihkan diri, menggunakan toilet dan mencuci tangan. Untungnya ruang teater gelap jadi aku tahu mereka tidak akan melihat bagaimana memerahnya wajahku. Aku kembali ke ruang teater dan menuju kursiku. Jongin meraih tanganku dalam buku jarinya dan aku duduk di kursiku.

Ketika film selesai, kita semua mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan Soohyun dan aku pulang ke rumah kami. Dia mengemudi dan kami mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan dengan bernyanyi Eminem Greatest hits bersama-sama.

Kami tiba di rumah dan masing-masing pergi ke kamar kami untuk tidur. Aku tidak lebih cepat memakai babydoll-ku daripada ponselku yang bergetar tanda sms masuk. Ini dari Jongin.

 _Semalam dan hari ini menakjubkan. Kau membuatku terpesona. Terima kasih._

Aku tersenyum lebar dan aku merasakan memiliki kupu-kupu di perutku—sama tak terduganya dengan semua ini, itu jauh melampaui fantasi yang pernah aku miliki tentang dia. Aku membalas sms kembali,

 _Menurut hitungan orgasmeku, aku percaya itu aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih._

Aku menambahkan tiga wajah smiley dan klik send.

Ponselku berdering segera. Aku mempunyai senyum terlebar di wajahku ketika aku menjawab.

"Hei, kau."

Sambil tertawa kecil ia berkata "Kyungsoo, kau mencoba membunuhku? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan bertahan hidup malam ini. Aku begitu keras hingga mungkin bisa memalu paku. Aku akan menyentakkan kejantananku sepanjang malam karena kau!"

"Jongin, kau jahat. Sebagai catatan, aku masih prima dan siap untuk itu juga. Vibratorku akan mendapat latihan. Aku begitu terangsang, itu seperti aku tidak mendapatkan miliaran orgasme hari ini."

Jongin menghela napas keras. "Aku akan membayar sejumlah uang untuk menontonmu masturbasi. Ya Tuhan. Bahkan berpikir tentang hal itu membuatku pening. Aku sangat keras sekarang."

Bahkan lebih terangsang dengan kata-katanya, aku menggeser jariku ke dalam celanaku, menemukan diriku panas dan basah.

"Oh sialan Jongin. Aku begitu basah untukmu. Memikirkan tentang tanganmu yang menakjubkan, satu-satunya yang membuatku datang berkali-kali sejak kemarin membuatku gila. Aku menyukai tanganmu di seluruh tubuhku. Oh Tuhan, dan aku menyukai diisi penuh oleh milikmu yang besar. Kau mengisiku dengan begitu nikmat."

Punggungku melengkung, aku menggeser satu jari ke intiku yang basah kuyup kemudian mulai menggosok clit-ku dengan jempolku. "Nikmat sekali Jongin. Aku menempatkan jariku di pusatku yang kecil sekarang, berharap aku sedang diregangkan oleh milikmu yang besar itu." Napasnya terengah-engah dan aku tahu dia bekerja keras pada dirinya karena aku bisa mendengar tangannya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dikejantanannya.

"Persetan Kyungsoo. Aku menyetubuhi kepalan tanganku begitu keras sekarang, sangat berharap aku berada didalam tubuhmu yang panas. Kau terasa seperti surga ketika aku mendorong kejantananku ini kuat-kuat ke dalam dirimu, cairanmu meluncur ke bolaku."

Saat ia mengatakan kata bola , aku mulai datang—aku mengerang dan menggeram saat aku masturbasi melalui orgasme yang panas yang hanya semakin kuat ketika aku mendengar dia mulai datang.

"Ya Tuhan sayang. Begitu banyak aku keluar. Aku berharap aku mengisi milikmu dengan ini." Sambil terengah-engah mengambil udara, aku menarik jari-jariku dari pusatku dan meletakkan tanganku di atas jantungku.

"Jongin—itu menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah melakukan telepon seks sebelumnya." Napasnya terdengar seperti dia baru saja berlari mengelilingi blok, dan aku tertawa saat ia mengerang.

"Membayangkan jarimu menggosok milikmu yang kecil, aku baru saja datang begitu keras hingga aku hampir pingsan. Kau membunuhku sayang!"

Aku tertawa. "Aku juga, tapi aku harus tidur sekarang karena bosku tidak suka aku terlambat dan aku pikir dia akan memukulku jika aku tidur saat bekerja."

Aku menyukai suara tawa seraknya. "Bosmu benar-benar terdengar mengerikan. Dasar brengsek." Aku balas tertawa padanya.

"Oh, dia memang lumayan brengsek." Aku membuatnya lengah dan dia tersedak sedikit saat ia tertawa.

"Kyungsoo, kau luar biasa. Aku benar-benar menyukai sisimu yang seperti ini. Jadilah seorang gadis yang baik dan tidur yang nyenyak. Aku akan bertemu denganmu besok."

"Terima kasih sudah menelepon, bos. Sampai jumpa besok."

Dia masih tertawa saat aku menutup telepon.

TBC

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

01-01-2017

Big Love,

caramel-hun


	10. BAB 9

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 9

Senin adalah hari yang sangat sibuk. Kami harus menghadiri pertemuan setelah pertemuan sebelumnya untuk tetap berada di gedung yang berada di Pyeongchang-dong. Kami tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain bekerja hingga makan siang, makan bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo diruang kerja sambil memeriksa revisi-revisi blueprint.

Bangunan yang tahan akan gempa bumi selalu menantang permintaan dari pembeli. Aku menemukan dua masalah dalam revisi yang kupikir tidak akan bisa kami lakukan dengan aman. Wonwoo setuju untuk menggambar ulang bagian itu, dan kupikir itulah keputusannya ketika kulihat Mingyu berkedip padaku.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo mungkin tidak cocok untuk menjadi asisten eksekutifmu. Kupikir mungkin kita perlu mengangkatnya sebagai seorang project manager. Dia menyelesaikan sesuatu yang bahkan kita tidak menyadarinya."

Itu sangat manis ketika Mingyu mengucapkannya dan aku tersenyum padanya. Jongin terlihat tidak setuju, karena dia memukulkan tangannya di atas meja dan membentak, "Persetan denganmu, Mingyu. Kyungsoo milikku dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambilnya."

Kepalaku terayun kebelakang, melihatnya dan mataku melebar.

Sialan, apa maksudnya itu?

Mingyu memberikan tatapan mengejek, alisnya terangkat. "Sialan, tenanglah. Tidak ada yang ingin mengambil Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa jika dia ingin, dia akan menjadi seorang project manager yang hebat. Dan kau ingin menolaknya dengan mengatakan'dia milikku'. Kau terdengar seperti seorang psycho."

Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. "Oke, boys. Masukkan kembali anu kalian ke dalam celana. Ini bukan kontes ukuran. Santailah." Aku menoleh ke kanan dan menatap Jongin ketika mengatakan. "Hentikan itu."

Kedua orang itu saling melotot selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa. "Kyungsoo, kau selalu tahu apa yang harus kau katakan untuk tetap meletakkan kami di tempat yang seharusnya."

Jongin ikut tertawa, dan mereka bersalaman dan saling menepuk punggung, dan begitulah situasinya mereda.

Sisa hari lewat begitu saja. Pegawai kantor pulang sekitar jam enam, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi setelah jam tujuh, Jongin dan aku akhirnya membereskan semuanya sebelum jam delapan.

Duduk di kursiku, aku memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada email untuk pegawai ketika Jongin berkata "Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Aku menekan send pada email dan meninggalkan kursiku. Aku tahu ini hanya masalah komputer. Jongin tidak menikmati program baru kami dan aku menghabiskan paling tidak sepuluh menit setiap harinya untuk membereskan masalah yang dia buat. Untuk seseorang yang sudah ahli dengan teknologi, ini sangat lucu untuk melihat rasa frustasinya.

Aku terkekeh ketika sampai di pintunya. "Apa yang kau perbuat kali ini, bodoh—" Aku mendadak berhenti ketika melihatnya duduk dibelakang meja kerja, sepenuhnya telanjang, tangannya bergerak naik turun di kejantanannya.

Dia menyeringai melihatku terkejut. "Kyungsoo, tutup pintu itu dan kunci. Kemarilah."

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan, berlari ke kantor depan. Aku mengunci pintu ruangan kantor kami lalu masuk kembali ke ruangannya, mengunci pintu di belakangku.

Air liurku menetes ketika aku mulai berjalan melewati ruangan. Aku melepas sabukku dan mengangkat dress biru navy yang kupakai melewati kepalaku. Aku melepaskan thong dan bra ku, lalu membungkuk untuk menanggalkan sepatuku.

"Oh tidak Kyungsoo, aku telah membayangkan kau menggunakan sepatu itu sementara kita bercinta di mejaku selama satu tahun. Jangan lepaskan."

Aku mengangguk dan menegakkan tubuhku, kembali berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga telah berfantasi untuk bercinta denganmu di meja selama satu tahun ini. Aku kira impian kita berdua akan segera terlaksana."

Aku mengitari sisi mejanya dan duduk di pangkuannya, kejantanannya keras dan panas. Mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya dan melilit rambutnya dengan jari-jariku, aku maju untuk memagut bibirnya.

Ciuman kami sangat bergairah dan mengejutkan karena kami melakukannya dengan pelan, saling menikmati. Jongin menjalankan tangannya naik turun di punggung dan sisi tubuhku, sensasinya nyaman dan manis, tapi sangat merangsang.

Aku menggeliat di pangkuannya dan menggosok kejantanannya. Melepaskan mulutnya yang berada di mulutku dan kemudian berdiri."Kyungsoo, aku akan meletakkanmu di meja. Berbaringlah."

Aku berbaring di mejanya yang besar, kayunya terasa dingin dan keras di bawahku. Jongin berdiri di atasku, menatapku. "Sweetheart, kau terlihat luar biasa. Melihatmu berada di mejaku, aku merasa seperti baru saja memenangkan lotre."

Aku menjadi sulit bernafas sekarang karena kata-katanya menyentuhku. Dia berkata tidak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan, tapi kata-katanya menaburkan benih harapan di hatiku. Mungkin ini benar-benar bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Aku berhenti berpikir ketika dia duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mendorong kedua kakiku membuka. "Sayang, letakkan tanganmu di bawah lutut dan tarik kakimu. Jangan lepaskan."

Aku melarikan tanganku turun ke paha dan menaikkan kakiku agar aku bisa menarik lututku ke atas. Aku sepenuhnya terbuka untuknya dan dia tidak membuang waktu untuk membungkuk dan mulai mencium dan menjilat, dimanapun, tapi tidak di clit-ku.

Kepalaku bergerak, menggeleng di atas meja. Setiap ciuman dan jilatan membuatku semakin terangsang, tubuhku menegang seperti tali busur.

Ini seperti surga ketika dia menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam kewanitaanku, bersenandung dan bergoyang di dalam. Perasaan ini tidak bisa digambarkan, dan aku dapat merasakan cairanku mengalir di lidahnya.

Jantungku berdetak sangat kuat, dan aku memohon padanya untuk menjilat clit-ku. "Kumohon, Jongin. Kumohon. Aku sangat ingin keluar."

Dia menyiksaku sangat lama, membiarkanku hampir orgasme lagi dan lagi, menghentikannya ketika aku hampir orgasme.

Aku hampir gila karena kebutuhan, terengah dan menggeliat ketika dia melanjutkan usahanya menyiksaku.

Akhirnya, akhirnya, dia mulai menjilati clit-ku. Berputar ke satu sisi lalu turun ke sisi lain. Cairanku semakin bertambah banyak dalam sekejap.

Dia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam tubuhku, tapi itu hampir membuat ujung kenikmatanku menjauh. Aku menarik kakiku semakin jauh dan senang ketika dia memasukan satu jari lagi ke dalam.

Aku dapat merasakan dia membuat gerakan 'ayo kemari' dengan jari-jarinya di dalamku. Rasanya sangat intens membuatku pusing.

"Oh kumohon, kumohon, kumohon—Sial! Jongin, kumohon buat aku klimaks. Kumohon. Aku akan mati jika kau tidak melakukannya."

Dia melanjutkan gerakan 'ayo kemari' nya dan menyelipkan lidahnya di sisi lain clit-ku, dan aku merasakan diriku berusaha keras untuk orgasme yang besar. Aku terengah-engah dan sudah sangat siap untuk datang, tidak pernah lebih siap dari saat ini.

Tanpa peringatan dia menghisap clit-ku di mulutnya. Seperti roket yang jatuh di tubuhku. Menjerit, aku melengkungkan punggungku dan mengangkat tubuh bawahku dari meja ketika aku meledak dalam orgasme.

Tanpa memberikan jeda waktu untukku, Jongin berdiri dan mengambil tanganku dari belakang lutut, menciumi telapak tanganku sebelum meletakkannya di sisiku, di atas meja. Mengambil pergelangan kaki ku, dia mensejajarkan kejantanannya dengan celahku dan mulai memasukkannya.

Sebasah dan se-bergairahnya aku ini terasa sangat sulit karena otot kewanitaanku masih berdenyut dan menegang dari orgasme gila yang baru saja kudapatkan. Akhirnya tubuhnya sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan kami mengerang merasakan sensasinya.

"Letakkan sepatu hot itu di bahuku dan bersiaplah." Menahan tangannya di sisi pahaku, dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan perlahan. Tekanan di clit-ku meningkat ketika dia membungkuk, membuat bibir kami bertemu kembali. Aku merasakan cairanku di lidahnya dan membuatku semakin basah.

Bibirnya meninggalkanku ketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Oh, ya sayang. Jepit kejantananku dengan milikmu. Ambillah. Rasanya sangat luar biasa berada di dalam mu. Aku belum pernah berada di dalam sepanas, ketat dan sebasah ini. Seperti memukul milikku."

Setiap kata-katanya membuatku semakin basah. Aku bisa sepenuhnya mendengar suara bagaimana basahnya aku ketika pinggulnya masuk dan keluar. Aku hampir meracau dengan kebutuhan.

Kecepatannya bertambah, gerakannya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Dia membungkuk, mengait putingku, hisapan pertama di ujungnya lalu menggigitnya semakin turun. Hanya seperti itu, aku meledak, menggores punggungnya dengan kuku jariku ketika meledak di sekelilingnya.

Jongin melanjutkan gerakannya, tidak memberikanku waktu untuk bersantai sejenak. Kami adalah sebuah simfoni dari suara percintaan, mengerang dan merintih.

Dia menyandarkan dahinya di dahiku sementara dia terus bergerak. "Letakkan kakimu di pinggangku sayang."

Mengangkatku dari atas meja, dia mundur dan duduk. Oh Tuhan, ini luar biasa. Aku sepenuhnya tertusuk olehnya. Dia membantu mengambil kakiku melewati lengannya di kursi dan kami mulai bergerak lagi. Berada di atasnya dan pembukaan ini adalah sebuah sensasi yang luar biasa.

Kepalaku mendongak ketika aku menaikinya. Naik turun dan naik turun. Kejantanannya memukul titik di rahimku dalam setiap gerakannya membuatku gila.

Tangannya memegang pinggangku dan menggerakkanku naik turun semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. "Sayang, aku hampir keluar—tidak pernah sebaik ini. Tidak pernah."

Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya karena aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Aku hampir orgasme. Dia mendorong ke dalam tubuhku empat kali dan aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke belakang dan meneriakkan orgasmeku. Dia mengikutiku, menarikku ke bawah dengan keras ketika dia datang di dalamku.

Menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, aku mendengarkan detak jantungnya sementara aku menenangkan nafasku.

Kami bersandar seperti itu selama beberapa menit sampai kami bisa bernafas kembali. Aku merasakannya menjalankan jari-jarinya di punggungku naik dan turun sisi tubuhku ketika kami berbaring bersama setelah orgasme. Sangat menenangkan.

Akhirnya, aku harus turun. Selangkanganku perih karena terbuka sangat lebar di kursi dan kakiku sakit karena tertahan ketika dia bergerak masuk ke tubuhku. Dia membantuku berdiri dan mendudukkanku di atas meja.

Aku bertumpu pada sikuku dan menikmati pemandangan dari pantat telanjangnya ketika dia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di ruangannya.

Dia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan celananya yang sudah terpakai dan beberapa handuk basah. Kembali kepadaku, dia membersihkanku dengan handuk basah, menanamkan sebuah ciuman di mulutku ketika dia selesai.

Melihat jam, sudah jam sembilan, waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Aku melompat turun dan berpakaian dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan Jongin yang telah selesai berpakaian.

Kami membereskan semuanya dan pergi keluar. Seperti seorang gentleman, dia mengantarkanku ke mobil. Mendorongku masuk ke kursi penumpang, dia meletakkan tangannya di belakang leherku dan menarikku ke arahnya untuk sebuah ciuman.

Kami melakukannya selama beberapa menit, menikmati pengalaman ini. Menyandarkan dahinya di dahiku. "Apa yang terjadi di sini sangat—aneh. biasanya intensitas akan hilang dengan segera. Sedangkan ini menjadi semakin baik."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Itu pengecualian Jongin. Apa yang terjadi di sana—Ini terlalu intens. Sangat luar biasa."

Aku mencium bibirnya cepat. "Aku harus pergi. Soohyun akan curiga jika aku tidak sampai di rumah secepatnya. Aku akan menemuimu besok."

Mundur ke belakang, dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di bibir bawahku. "Aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang dan kembali ke ranjang. Aku senang jatuh tertidur bersamamu."

Aku mencium ibu jarinya dan mengangguk, tersenyum padanya. "Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi," aku berkata sambil menghidupkan mobilku.

Menyetir pulang ke rumah, aku berhenti untuk membeli satu Big Mac dan sebuah coke besar, makan dan minum sebelum sampai di rumah. Soohyun akan curiga jika aku sampai di rumah di jam ini dan belum makan sama sekali, dan aku tidak ingin memancing perhatiannya tentang apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengatur untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melihatnya dan melompat ke dalam shower. Aku menarik sepasang boxer dan kaus, kemudian naik ke ranjang.

TBC

* * *

02-01-2017

caramel-hun


	11. BAB 10

REMAKE 'BROKEN HART' by ELLA FOX

BAB 10

Selama lima minggu berikutnya, kami disibukkan kembali ke dalam rutinitas. Setelah bekerja setiap malam kami menuju ke rumahnya dan bercinta sampai saatnya aku harus pulang. Pada akhir pekan kami tetap dirumah bersama-sama sepanjang hari.

Seks yang kami lakukan berlanjut menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya, yang berarti mengkhawatirkan. Mengapa kebutuhan itu tidak berkurang sama sekali? Aku putus asa untuknya sepanjang waktu, sangat amat butuh untuk bersamanya, itu membunuhku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menantikan Soohyun kembali ke perguruan tinggi. Tahun ini dia pindah ke perumahan di luar kampus dengan seorang teman. Itu berarti aku akan bisa datang dan pergi tanpa menarik perhatiannya ketika aku menghabiskan malam di luar.

Hari ini hari kepindahannya. Jongin, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Ahreum, Ahra dan aku semuanya membantu untuk memuat truk sewaan untuk pindahan mungil yang kami sewa.

Dengan semua bantuan dari semua orang, kami membuat pekerjaan menjadi cepat. Kami sudah memindahkannya keluar dari rumahku dan memindahkannya ke dalam apartemen barunya kurang dari lima jam.

Menjelang sore kami semua benar-benar kelaparan. Dengan mudah kami memutuskan makan pizza dan makan di atas kardus-kardus di apartemen Soohyun. Ini adalah makan malam yang menyenangkan dan akhir yang baik untuk hari yang melelahkan. Jam setengah tujuh kami bubar. Soohyun harus membongkar kardus-kardusnya dan Ahreum dan Ahra harus kembali ke urusan sekolah untuk diselesaikan, jadi kita tidak akan bertemu besok untuk makan malam hari Minggu. Kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kami semua berpelukan dan berciuman, berencana untuk bertemu hari Minggu berikutnya. Aku sangat senang bahwa aku hampir melompat keluar dari apartemen. Jongin memintaku untuk menghabiskan malam di rumahnya, dan aku sangat senang.

Sepanjang malam bersama-sama terdengar seperti surga dunia.

Aku menyalakan stereo di mobil saat aku menyusuri jalan bebas hambatan, mendengarkan Greenday dengan volume keras. Dalam empat puluh menit aku masuk ke halaman rumah Jongin, prima dan siap untuk segala sesuatu yang aku harap kita akan lakukan malam ini. Menyambutku di pintu depan, ia memberiku ciuman selamat datang.

"Kau di sini dan kita akhirnya memiliki seluruh waktu tanpa terganggu. Ayo jangan buang-buang waktu sedetikpun!"

Meraih tanganku, dia menarikku menaiki tangga.

"Yang pertama akan menjadi cepat. Kejantananku sudah keras seperti batu selama berjam-jam menontonmu membungkuk dan mengangkat kardus-kardus. Kau memiliki pantat sexy yang bagus Nona Do."

Menjatuhkan tasku di kaki tempat tidurnya, dia menarikku ke pelukannya. Tersenyum padanya, aku mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mendengarmu. Aku hanya bisa meneteskan air liur menontonmu mengangkat kardus dan memindahkan furnitur Mr. Kim."

Kami tidak membuang waktu untuk telanjang.

Meraih kepalaku, Jongin menarikku ke mulutnya untuk mencium saat ia mengarahkanku ke tempat tidur. Punggungku melengkung saat ia bergerak ke leherku dan memberiku beberapa kissmark kecil.

"Oh Jongin, aku tidak bisa menunggu. Bercintalah denganku."

Aku tidak perlu meminta dua kali. Membalikku, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya ke celah basahku dan mulai menekan maju. Dia mengatur dalam kecepatan keras, dan aku mendorongnya kembali bertemu dorongan demi dorongan.

"Aku tidak akan bertahan lama sayang. Sentuh clit-mu yang cantik dan buat dirimu datang."

Aku meluncurkan tangan kananku ke celah basahku. Aku mulai menggosok clit-ku. Sensasinya lebih baik dari nikmat. Mencapai lebih ke bawah aku menyentuh kejantanannya ketika bergerak masuk dan keluar dariku, dan menilai dari kecepatan napas dan dorongannya, dia menyukainya. Tangannya meluncur dari pinggang ke payudaraku dan perasaan diisi oleh kejantanannya saat aku menyentuh clitku dan dia menarik putingku mengirimku ke ujung.

Aku meneriakkan pelepasanku, sensasinya intens saat ia mengubur wajahnya di leherku dan mulai datang dalam diriku.

Setelah beberapa menit berbaring bersama masih menyatu, kami memisahkan diri dan membaringkan diri di atas bantal di kepala tempat tidur, berdampingan. Jongin menyalakan TV dan bolak balik mengganti saluran sampai memutuskan pada sebuah episode dari salah satu acara komedi. Kami menghabiskan setengah jam berikutnya berbaring bersama-sama, kaki saling terkait dan tangan saling menggenggam, saat kita tertawa sepanjang acara.

Ini seperti aktifitas 'normal' sebuah hubungan bahwa aku lagi-lagi telah berharap bahwa mungkin ini bisa menjadi sesuatu. Saat acara selesai, Jongin berdiri dan menyeretku keluar dari tempat tidur.

Menaikkan alisnya padaku dia berkata, "Kau pernah berenang telanjang?" Dia kadang-kadang begitu tak terduga, itu menggemaskan.

"Ya, aku pernah. Aku melakukannya beberapa musim panas lalu dengan teman-temanku. Dingin, tapi menyenangkan."

Aku punya pikiran gelisah bahwa dia kemungkinan besar berenang telanjang dengan Jongin-bots nya yang cantik, dan aku merasakan monster bermata bulat menegakkan kepala jeleknya.

"Aku rasa kau melakukannya sepanjang waktu, kan?"

Dia menggeleng kearahku saat kami berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Tidak dengan orang lain. Aku tidak pernah membawa wanita ke sini. Meskipun aku suka berenang telanjang."

Seketika rasa lega yang kurasakan. Aku tahu dia memiliki banyak wanita, dan itu sesuatu yang harus aku hadapi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku benci memikirkan hanya menjadi seperti setiap wanita lain, seperti dia sedang menjalani daftar posisi seks dan pengalaman.

Ternyata tidak ada wanita telanjang lain yang berada di kolam renang, atau tempat tidurnya dalam hal ini adalah melegakan. Ketika kami mencapai pintu Prancis di ruang besar yang mengarah ke luar, aku ragu sesaat. Ada jarak dari halaman belakang kejalanan, dan tetangganya tidak bisa melihat dari atas ke halaman, tapi aku harus bertanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita, kan?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Sayang, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain melihatmu telanjang. Kau milikku."

Itu semua jaminan yang aku butuhkan. Dan dalam beberapa detik kami berada di luar di teras. Jongin memintaku untuk duduk sementara ia menyalakan sistem stereo luar, kemudian pergi untuk melakukannya. Aku berbaring di kursi panjang kolam renang dan menikmati rasanya udara malam yang hangat pada kulit telanjangku dan pemandangan bintang-bintang di langit. Stereo luar hidup dengan playlist U2, sebuah band yang kami berdua sukai.

Aku menengok ketika aku mendengar dia mendekat, dan aku menyaksikan dengan apresiasi saat ia melangkah ke arahku, benar-benar percaya diri dalam ketelanjangannya.

Terus terang, ia harus percaya diri. Dia adalah pemandangan indah untuk dilihat, telanjang atau berpakaian. Aku tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih karena ia memberiku segelas anggur. Ini adalah zinfandel lezat, dan aku menikmati ledakan rasa dingin yang meluncur dari atas lidahku.

Mengambil gelas, Jongin meletakkan di atas meja sebelah kursi tamanku dan menarikku berdiri. Dia tersenyum padaku saat ia membungkuk dan menempatkan satu tangan di bawah lututku, tangan yang lain di punggungku.

Hanya begitu saja ia mengangkatku dari kakiku dan memutarku. Aku belum pernah terbawa oleh perasaan sebelumnya, dan itu menyentuhku dengan cara yang aku tidak tahu itu bisa. Aku tersenyum dan melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang saat ia berputar-putar.

Aku masih tertawa ketika ia tiba-tiba melemparku ke udara, melemparku ke kolam renang. Aku muncul di permukaan cekikikan dan menyibak rambutku keluar dari mataku.

Dia berdiri di tepi kolam tersenyum padaku, dan aku tidak membuang waktu berenang melintas ke arahnya. Aku memegang di tepi kolam dan menatapnya, menikmati pemandangan saat aku tertawa. Ya Tuhan, dia tampan. Tatapanku berjalan dari kakinya ke wajahnya. Mencapai matanya, aku tersenyum pada panas yang aku lihat dipantulkan kembali padaku dalam tatapannya.

"Jongin, kau anak nakal dan kau tidak bermain adil." Dia terkekeh saat aku mengatakan ini, dan aku mengambil kesempatan, menyambar pergelangan kakinya dan menariknya ke dalam kolam.

Dia muncul ke permukaan, terbatuk-batuk dan tertawa. "Kyungsoo! Kau penyelinap kecil, kau pasti memberikan sebaik kau mendapatkannya!"

Kami menghabiskan setengah jam berikutnya saling menyiprat, mencebur, dan berenang satu sama lain, bersenang-senang. Ini aku yang akhirnya menyerah, mengatakan bahwa aku perlu untuk mengambil napas. Menarikku kepadanya, ia memerintahkanku untuk bertahan. Aku mematuhi dan memeluk punggungnya, kakiku di pinggangnya dan kepalaku di bahunya. Membungkus lengannya di punggungku, dengan lembut ia mengayunkan kami bolak-balik di dalam air. Ini sangat nyaman, kami berdua diam-diam menikmati air dan malam saat Bono menyanyikan 'All I Want Is You' pada sistem stereo. Saat Jongin mengayun kami ke sana kemari di dalam air, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia pikir dia tidak bisa menjalani suatu hubungan. Dia begitu baik dalam hal ini. Tenang, nyaman, menarik dan penyayang, dia benar-benar sempurna. Apa yang aku lewatkan?

Hampir seolah-olah dia merasakan bahwa arah pikiranku serius, ia menghilangkan salah satu tangannya dari belakangku dan menangkup payudaraku. Hanya seperti itu, aku berhenti berpikir.

Melengkungkan tubuh, aku bersandar ke dalam air dan mengapung , kakiku di pinggangnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang menyatukan kami. Raut wajahnya saat ia menatap ke arahku adalah salah satu pujian terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Dia tampak benar-benar terpesona, seakan aku hidangan bintang lima dan terbaik yang pernah hadir, semua menjadi satu.

Sekarang kedua tangannya bebas, ia tidak membuang waktu menggeser kedua tangan ke tubuhku dan payudaraku ditangkup di tangannya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku kembali dan menatap bintang-bintang, berpikir bahwa aku akan membayar satu juta dolar untuk mengabadikan momen ini.

Tangan kirinya bergantian di antara putingku, menggoda dan menarik-narik mereka. Ini adalah sensasi yang indah dan aku mengerang.

"Jongin, rasanya nikmat sekali." Perlahan-lahan ia mulai berjalan mundur, meluncurkan kami melalui air menuju tangga. Ketika ia akhirnya sampai di sana, ia duduk dan menempatkanku ke pangkuannya. Menggeser tangan kanannya ke bawah ia menjalankanjarinya ke atas celah sensitifku, dan aku menggigil dalam kesadaran.

Kali ini seksnya lebih lambat dan lebih dalam, dan merasa ingin lebih, lebih dari sekedar bercinta, lebih dari seks. Saat aku meledak dalam orgasme, aku mengubur wajahku di rambutnya untuk menyembunyikan air mataku yang memenuhi mataku saat ia mencapai orgasmenya sendiri.

Pada saat ini aku menerima apa yang ada dalam kepalaku yang sudah aku ketahui dalam hatiku sejak pagi dia datang ke kamarku dan memintaku untuk mengambil langkah kepercayaan. Aku tidak hanya mencintainya sebagai teman. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Bertekuk lutut, menyeluruh, sepenuhnya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Sial.

Setelah kami selesai di kolam renang, kami ke dalam rumah untuk mandi membasuh klorin, dan kemudian meringkuk di tempat tidur. Aku menonton televisi, sementara Jongin membaca iPadnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu nyaman, begitu tepat. Ketika aku mulai menguap, Jongin memasukkan iPad kembali dan meletakkan bukuku di meja samping. Mematikan lampu, ia menarikku padanya, seperti yang dia lakukan pada malam pertama, punggungku di dadanya.

Meletakkan dagunya di bahuku, ia dengan lembut mengusap sepanjang lekuk pinggulku dan membuatku santai untuk tidur.

Aku terbangun di tengah malam, ruangan bermandikan kegelapan.

Tubuhku berapi-api saat Jongin dengan lembut memijat celahku. Melengkungkan punggungku, aku mengerang sambil ia terus melanjutkan serangan lembutnya. "Aku minta maaf aku harus membangunkanmu sayang. Aku mencoba untuk kembali ke tidur, aku benar-benar mencoba. Tapi karena denganmu seperti ini, tubuhku punya pikiran sendiri. Aku membutuhkanmu." kupu-kupu di perutku melebarkan sayapnya. Dan aku terengah-engah saat aku menoleh dan menyuruhnya untuk membawaku. Mengangkat kakiku, dia masuk dari belakang, kami berdua berbaring miring.

Percintaan yang kami lakukan benar-benar bergairah, lambat dan intens. Dia menaikiku melewati dua orgasme sebelum mendapatkan pelepasannya sendiri.

Setelah itu aku hampir berhasil sampai ke kamar mandi dan kembali sebelum jatuh tertidur lagi.

Pagi ini terbangun pada Jongin yang mengguncang tubuhku. Aku menggerutu karena aku sungguh-sungguh bangkit karena kewaspadaan, menyebabkannya menertawakanku.

"Kau benar-benar sangat buruk di pagi hari bukan?" responku adalah memberitahunya untuk enyah.

Dia menertawakanku.

"Aduh Kyungsoo. Untungnya, aku tahu apa yang membuatmu bahagia di pagi hari."

Meraihku dari tempat tidur, dia membawaku ke kamar mandi dan menempatkanku dibawah dibalik pintu.

"Mandilah sehingga kau menjadi manusia lagi kemudian temui aku di dapur."

Menghidupkan semua jet, aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Seperti biasa,sesaat setelah memiringkan kepalaku kebelakang dan air mulai memijat kepalaku, aku senang. Beberapa orang membutuhkan kopi untuk bangun. Aku hanya perlu mandi. Aku sangat senang menemukan sikat gigi yang aku gunakan malam pertama itu masih berada di tempat sikat gigi. Aku sudah membawa punyaku sendiri, hanya untuk jaga-jaga—tetapi aku tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa itu bagus untuk melihat bahwa ia tidak membuang yang satu ini.

Dua puluh menit kemudian aku di dapur, duduk memakai kemeja dan celana Jongin yang aku ambil setelah malam pertama kami berhubungan seks. Aku menyaksikan ia selesai membuatkan kami telur Benediktus. Mulutku penuh air liur ketika ia meletakkan piring kami dan melompat ke atas bangku di sampingku. Benediktusnya lezat, sama seperti semua yang Jongin masak. Dia sangat berbakat di dapur. Setelah sarapan kami dengan cepat mencuci piring dan mendiskusikan apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini. Pada akhirnya kita memutuskan bahwa kita ingin menghabiskan hari di rumah —kata-kata Jongin, bukan aku. Tapi aku menyukainya—.

Kami berdua berlari ke lantai atas untuk memakai pakaian renang kami. Dia memakai celana pendek hitam sederhana, sementara aku mengenakan bikini merah. Menuju ke kolam renang, Jongin menyetel Coldplay pada sistem stereo luar, kemudian kita berbaring di kursi panjang berdampingan dan menyerap sinar matahari. Aku ingat bahwa tidak ada yang dapat melihat ke halaman dan aku memutuskan untuk melepas atasan bikiniku. Duduk tegak, aku melepasnya, kemudian menggosokkan tabir surya pada payudaraku. Aku mendengar asupan napas keras Jongin di sampingku, dan aku berbalik dan memberinya seringai.

Kami saling tersenyum ketika aku mendengar iPhoneku berdering. Itu bukan salah satu dari nada dering pribadi, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang menelpon.

Jongin berlari kecil melintasi halaman dan meraih teleponku dari meja di teras. Ketika ia melihat layar, langkahnya berhenti.

Keheningan membentang saat telepon berhenti berdering. "Jongin, siapa?" Bahasa tubuhnya mengkhawatirkanku. Dia mencengkram teleponku erat-erat dan dia tidak bergerak, ia pun tak berkata apa-apa. Berdiri dari kursiku, aku bertanya lagi. "Jongin, siapa yang menelpon?"

Menghentakkan kaki ke arahku, dia melambaikan telepon ke arahku.

"Itu adalah bajingan dari kompetisi tarimu. Aku tidak menyadari kau masih berbicara dengannya."

Astaga, dia cemburu. Dasar idiot. "Ya Tuhan, Jongin. Dia hanya teman. Ya, dia terus menelpon sejak kompetisi itu. Dan tidak, aku belum berbicara dengannya. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Si brengsek itu mencelamu di depan keluarga kita. Aku mengira kau bilang padanya kau tidak bersedia, jadi di sinilah dia, masih menelpon! Katakan sekarang, apa kau berpikir akan mengencani bajingan ini?"

Untuk sesaat, aku hanya bisa melongo padanya.

"Apa kau kehilangan pikiranmu? TIDAK! Sudah pasti aku tidak memikirkan kencan dengan Sehun. Aku berkomitmen untuk APAPUN ini. Aku telah berhubungan seks dengan tiga orang tepatnya dalam hidupku. Kau, laki-laki di SMA yang mengambil keperawananku, dan seorang pacar di kampus. Sebelum kau, aku bahkan tidak berhubungan seks dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Apa kau benar-benar melihatku seperti seorang pelacur yang bersetubuh dengan siapa saja yang akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu?"

Menjalankan kedua tangan melalui rambutnya, ia menatapku frustrasi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu. Maafkan aku. Ini—well, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan seseorang sebelum bertemu denganku. Entah bagaimana kau sudah menjadi begitu penting dalam diriku. Aku peduli. Aku ingin kau hanya bersamaku."

Di dalam kepalaku, aku melakukan tarian kecil kebahagiaan. Sial, kupikir kita mungkin akan membuat kemajuan!

"Jongin, kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin ini menjadi hubungan yang nyata?"

Bagian bawah jatuh keluar dari perutku saat ia menatapku dengan ngeri.

"Sebuah hubungan resmi—seperti pacaran? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu. Untuk saat ini, aku ingin kita hanya menjadi satu-satunya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku tidak akan pernah berkomitmen untuk siapapun, Kyungsoo. Bahkan kau."

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti pisau di perutku, dan aku dipotong-potong dengan cepat. Aku bodoh untuk berharap ini bisa menjadi berbeda. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan membuat jarak di antara kami.

Ini sudah terlalu banyak, tapi aku tidak pernah memberi seseorang kepuasan untuk melihatku ketika aku jatuh, dan aku tidak akan memulai. Aku perlu memainkan ini dengan tenang, dingin dan utuh, tidak peduli bagaimana. Aku memberinya senyum kecut.

"Aku baik-baik sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan menginginkan lebih. Mari kita hentikan sekarang, untuk menghindari hal itu. Aku peduli padamu sebagai teman, tapi karena hanya itu saja yang bisa dijalani, kita perlu kembali ke situ. Sekarang." Dia benar-benar terlihat terperangah.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak—aku butuh—Oh Tuhan. Jika itu yang kau inginkan—sial. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakitimu. Ini semua keegoisanku. Tapi itu aku. Aku bajingan egois. Itu sebabnya aku melakukan seks dan lari."

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau belum menyakitiku Jongin. Aku seorang gadis dewasa, dan aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Pelarian ini jalannya, dan itu tidak punya tempat untuk pergi kecuali jatuh. Hadapilah, kita sudah menjalani ini selama dua bulan, padahal kau biasanya hanya bertahan tiga minggu. Lagipula kau mungkin sudah mencapai kapasitasmu untuk berada bersamaku."

Dia tampak seolah-olah dia sakit, dan ia menatapku sejenak, tanpa kata. Akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu sama sekali, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu! Aku tidak mau—maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal. Sial, apa yang telah kulakukan? Kau akan meninggalkan aku, ya kan? Kau tidak akan bisa terus bekerja denganku setelah ini kan?"

"Jongin jangan konyol. Ini bukan seolah-olah kita punya hubungan. Kita hanya berhubungan seks demi Tuhan. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Jangan seperti perempuan."

Ini benar-benar membunuhku di dalam untuk bermain dengan cara seperti ini, tapi aku punya harga diri. Aku harus keluar dari sini dan pergi menjilat lukaku secara pribadi.

"Oke. Kukira itu tidak apa-apa. Um. Apa kau ingin berenang atau sesuatu? Atau—menonton film? Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk pergi sekarang. Kita bisa menghabiskan hari bersama-sama, kan? "

Aku menggeleng padanya.

"Tidak. Kita sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan keluar selama semuanya baik-baik saja." Tersenyum padanya, aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali melintasi halaman untuk mengambil atasan baju renangku dan dengan cepat memakainya kembali. Ketika aku menyeberang kembali melintasi rumput dia masih berdiri di mana aku meninggalkannya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, tapi dia menatapku kosong.

"Panggilan dari bumi ke Jongin. Aku butuh teleponku." Mengangguk, ia menyerahkannya kembali padaku. Aku berlanjut masuk ke dalam rumah, berlari kecil ke lantai atas dan dengan cepat mengganti baju, melemparkan barang-barangku kembali ke tasku. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berjalan kembali ke lantai bawah. Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi jalan masuk di bagian bawah tangga. Dia kembali dalam mode luar angkasa, tidak menyadari aku telah menuruni tangga. Aku berdeham tiga kali sebelum ia terkunci kembali ke kesadaran, melompat dari kursi dan datang untuk mengambil tasku.

Aku tersenyum canggung padanya sejenak, kemudian melangkah melewatinya untuk berjalan ke pintu. Melihatnya saat aku membuka pintu, aku mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikutiku.

"Ayo Jongin, aku harus pergi."

Beralih kembali ke pintu aku berjalan pergi, belum terlalu jauh saat aku berjalan menabrak dada yang kekar. Mengambil napas terkejut, aku melihat ke atas untuk melihat Mingyu yang menatapku.

"Hey Kyungsoo! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Mengangkatku dalam pelukan, dia memutarku dalam lingkaran sebelum memberiku ciuman cepat ketika Jongin berteriak.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari dia sekarang!"

Kami berbalik untuk menganga pada Jongin. Ya Tuhan, apa dia ingin Mingyu tahu kami melakukan sesuatu? Dasar idiot.

"Sial bro. Aku mulai berpikir kau punya masalah mengendalikan kemarahan. Kau benar-benar perlu untuk bercinta, dan segera. Kau menjadi seperti brengsek pemarah akhir-akhir ini."

Menggelengkan kepalaku kembali kepada Mingyu dan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa untuk tersenyum padanya. "Abaikan saja dia Mingyu. Aku datang untuk berenang di kolam renang dan Jongin marah karena aku menendang pantat dalam kontes putaran. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Aku mengambil tasku dari Jongin dan melangkah keluar pintu.

"Jangan bodoh Jongin. Aku berada di tim renang. Tentu saja aku melakukan putaran tercepat!"

Berbalik, aku menemukan Mingyu melihat ke arahku, ke Jongin, lalu ke tasku. Oh, sial. Aku harap dia tidak memilih hari ini untuk menjadi super perseptif.

"Well boys, aku berangkat. Sampai jumpa di tempat kerja besok. Sampai jumpa!" Aku mengangkat pantatku keluar dari pintu dan lari ke mobilku.

Melemparkan tasku ke belakang, aku naik ke kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin. Aku baru saja akan menjalankan mobil ketika ada ketukan di jendelaku, dan aku melihat dan menemukan Jongin berdiri di sana. Aku punya tidak punya pilihan kecuali untuk menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca jendela ke bawah.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Merangkak di samping mobil, ia menatapku sejenak.

"Kyungsoo. Aku hanya—Aku minta maaf aku begitu kacau, sungguh. Kau mengagumkan. Wanita terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Jika itu bisa siapa saja, itu pasti kau. Aku hanya tidak pernah ingin hubungan seperti itu. Sungguh. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakitimu. Aku peduli tentangmu. Tolong beritahu aku kau benar-benar akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menatapnya dalam diam sejenak, menatap wajah pucat nya. Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja? Persetan tidak. Aku merasa seperti seseorang telah merobek keluar hatiku dan menindasnya dengan bus kota. Aku sekarat di sini.

Tapi aku berkomitmen untuk menjaga senyum di wajah sialanku dan berjalan pergi dengan beberapa martabatku yang utuh. "Jongin, jujur, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku seorang gadis dewasa. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan menatapku seperti aku ingin melukai nadiku. Aku yakinkan kau, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kita sedang melakukan hal terbaik dengan berjalan pergi sekarang. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita melakukan seks. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kita berdua manusia dewasa yang rasional. Aku akan menjumpaimu besok di tempat kerja. Sekarang mundur, dan biarkan aku pergi." Melangkah mundur, ia terus menatap saat aku menyelipkan mobil ke gigi. Dia praktis menjadi hijau.

"Ya Tuhan Kyung—Kyungsoo, kita tidak hanya melakukan seks. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu. Kita—Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi. Aku kira kau benar. Sampai jumpa besok Kyungsoo. Berhati-hatilah."

Menginjak gas, aku melesat keluar dari halamannya. Aku melewati dua blok sebelum aku menepi dan membanting mobil ke taman.

Aliran air mata jatuh di wajahku dan aku meletakkan kepalaku di roda kemudi dan menangis.

TBC

* * *

caramel-hun's Note :

Jadi gini, kemaren itu aku buka fb eh liat stat salah satu akun yg berteman sama aku di fb, dia ngomongin ff ini, ada yg nyebut merek pula di komentarnya. Katanya 'Itu ff apaan tiap menit begituan' uhh akunya tersinggung tau)': Lagian dari novelnya ya emang gitu jalan ceritanya, terus juga kan udh ada peringatan kalo ff remake ini banyak sex-scene nya.

Intinya, aku mau bilang kalo gasuka ya gausah baca, simple kan?

Ohiya, makasih banyak yg udh baca n review:* Love you guys~!:*

See you next chapter!

02-01-2017

Big Love,

caramel-hun


End file.
